Skylanders: Shapeshifters
by UniverseClassLegend
Summary: Based on the 2013 Activision/Vicarious Visons game, Skylanders: Swap Force, a vacation for the Skylanders turns into adventure as their new mix-and-matching allies help them take on old and new foes alike to stop Skylands from becoming engulfed in darkness! Previous title: Skylanders: Unstoppable.
1. Prologue

So much had happened in the past two years. And due to his photographic memory, Spyro could recall everything. From rebuilding the Core of Light to destroying the Iron Fist of Arkus, even heroes like him needed a break! And that's exactly what he and his 47 other Skylander friends were doing: going on a vacation. Nearby, at the helm of the Dread-Yacht, the Mabu Captain Flynn was reading a brochure about the Cloudbreak Islands.

"Witness the eruption of Mount Cloudbreak!" Flynn read from the brochure. "Wonder, Magic, and Adventure await!" In the distance, Spyro could see the mythical volcano. If his knowledge of Skylands of correct, Mt. Cloudbreak erupted once every 100 years, replenishing all the magic in Skylands. "I gotta tell ya, Hugo," Flynn then said to Hugo via the Dread-Yacht's monitor. "This is gonna be awesome!"

"I know, Flynn!" Hugo then said excitedly. According to the monitor's background, he and Cali were back at what once was the Ruins, the Portal Master Citadel. "You are about to witness firsthand something that hasn't been seen in a hundred years!"

"Right?!" Flynn said in ecstasy. "I even bought this nifty Volcano Hat!" As he was saying this, he put the hat on. Spyro looked at it, curiously.

"So, does it make you stronger or something?" He guessed.

"Dunno, but at least it wasn't a REAL volcano hat!" Eruptor chuckled. Flynn ignored the two, as he continued speaking with Hugo.

"Is that Flynn?" Another voice said. "Scoot over!" Flynn instantly knew who it was.

"Well, hello, Cali." He said in his best manly tone. "You miss me already?"

"Actually," The female Mabu said. "I can't believe I'm about to say this, but I-." Suddenly, she was cut off when a gust of wind hit the Dread-Yacht's helm!

"MY HAT!" Flynn yelled as the volcano hat was whisked away. "Sorry, gotta go!" He turned off the monitor and ran after it!

"Get it! Get it!" Spyro yelled. But despite his efforts, the hat was whisked off the ship, and sailed into the endless abyss of sky, lost forever.

"Adios, awesome volcano hat." Flynn whispered sadly, as he went back to the helm. "Safe travels."

"So, what was Cali going to say again?" Tree Rex asked the purple dragon.

"I don't know," Spyro answered. "But I bet it definitely wasn't 'I love you'." Suddenly, a loud screech filled the air!

"Intruder alert!" Jet-Vac warned. "Man your stations!"

"Hit the deck!" Gill yelled as a massive silhouette of a giant bird zoomed over the ship. Some Skylanders got into battle stances as other ran downstairs to get their weapons.

"Woah!" Flynn yelled. "What was that?!"

"Unknown avian species!" Drill Sergeant calculated. "Entering defense mode if target is enemy."

"Whew! Must be hearing things." Flynn said to himself. "For a second there, it sounded like a-." Suddenly, the massive bird landed with a hard THUD on the ship!

"GIANT CHICKEN!" Flynn screamed as the bird screeched in his face. The 48 Skylanders surrounded the bird.

"Aerial team, make sure it doesn't get away!" Spyro ordered.

"Hold on a second!" Stealth Elf gasped. "I think I see something on its back! It think it's….. a person?!"

Cautiously, Spyro looked closer. Stealth Elf was right. On the back of the bird, there was a foxlike woman. She seemed to look native, having no knowledge on technology. She seemed to be confused about the crew surrounding her, but she ignored them and looked at Flynn.

"Are you a Skylander?" She asked.

"What? Well, not exactly." Flynn answered. "But they are!" He pointed to Spyro and the others. The dragon was careful not to let his guard down.

"Alright, miss." Spyro demanded. "Who are you, and why have you sought us out?" The girl leaped off her bird.

"I need your help." She answered. "I'll explain everything later, but right now, we have to get back to-."

Suddenly, after the boom of thunder, her eyes widened.

"Oh no." The fox-girl gasped. "They found us!"

"Who found us?" Tree-Rex asked.

"I'm guessing it's…" Gill said before pointing at…..an entire fleet of unknown ships!

"THOSE GUYS!"

"Flynn! Get us out of here!" Spyro ordered. "Skylanders, defend the Dread-Yacht! And you, miss, are going to stay with us and tell us who 'they' are when this is all over!"

"Well, we WERE supposed to be on vacation," Flynn responded to Spyro. "But I also say don't say no to danger, so-."

Missed enemy fire caused him to race to the cockpit.

"Okay, danger wins! Which way are we going!?" Spyro turned to the native.

"You heard him!" He hissed. "How do we get rid of these guys?!"

"Head to the volcano!" The girl said, pointing to Mt. Cloudbreak. "We can lose them in there!"

"WHAT?!" Gill yelled.

"ALRIGHT!" Eruptor cheered. Gill then stared at him. "What?"

"Gonna be honest," Flynn answered, "Not what I was thinking."

"FLYNN!" Spyro yelled. "Less chit-chat and more getting us out of here!"

"Don't worry, I know the way around!" The fox girl said.

"Well, you better hold on to something, cause I'm about to pull off some serious awesome!" Flynn yelled. "BOOM!"

The Dread-Yacht soon flew into the volcano, with the enemy fleet in hot pursuit. Some ranged Skylanders had begun to open fire on them. During this, Spyro sighed.

"Sometimes, you find adventure." He said silently to himself. "Other times, adventure finds you."


	2. Mount Cloudbreak

As the Dread-Yacht fled the ships through the volcano, Flynn pulled upwards as the ship almost hit the lava! It was as if the bad luck curse was coming back, as the ships managed to catch up. The Skylanders soon found themselves fighting the crew, which appeared to be yellow creatures. Luckily, Spyro didn't have to guess who the little green critters were. They were Chompies, alright. But strangely, these Chompies looked a little different somehow. According to the fox girl, the yellow critters were called Greebles. One successful toss of Boomer's dynamite sticks hit one of the engine's of one the ships, causing it to plummet into the lava. Even though Flynn didn't know where he was going, the girl helped navigate as the ship went deeper and deeper into the volcano, eventually reaching the core. However, the Dread-Yacht was taking major damage.

"Watch out!" The girl warned.

"THE COCKPIT!" Flynn yelled. The ship barely had enough time to dodge, but the roof was knocked right off! "That was my favorite part!" He whined afterwards.

"Heads up, we got a boarding party!" Spyro warned. He and the other 47 Skylanders managed to fight off the Greebles and Chompies, but there was one problem.

"They….. just….. keep….. coming!" Tree Rex groaned. Eventually, all 48 heroes were surrounded! However, just before they could make a last stand, 16 unknown figures leaped onboard the Dread-Yacht, and began to single-handedly wipe out the raiders! During the chase, Flynn was freaking out! Spyro couldn't clearly see, but among the crowd of baddies, he saw bombs, bubbles, ninja stars, fists, snake venom, football bombs, monkeys, a magnet, an ice chakram, a fiery staff, a hammer, a tornado, a stone club, traps, ring hoops, and some sort of spy gear. Once they made it out, the ship had taken major damage, and Flynn was unable to keep it airborne.

"EVERYONE!" Spyro yelled. "BRACE FOR IMPACT!"

And with that, the Dread-Yacht crashed into the nearby jungle. All Spyro saw for a few minutes was a white light.

…

Once his vision came to, Spyro was relived that the crash had no casualties. But still, where were they?

"Dragonfeathers!" The girl yelled. "Are you okay?!"

"My name's Sunburn, not Dragonfeathers!" The phoenix-dragon groaned. "Or were you talking to Whirlwind?"

"Wait, where's Flynn?" Gill asked. Spyro turned to see an extremely dazed Mabu still at the helm.

"This is your captain speaking….." Flynn groaned in a daze, speaking into a coconut. "We're, uhh, here….." He then fell off the Dread-Yacht. Or what was left of it.

"I've never seen a crash like that!" The girl gasped.

"Well, It's actually a super-secret incredibly complex maneuver." Flynn said, regaining his vision. Spyro groaned.

"Also known as crashing." The dragon added. "Be lucky it didn't kill us!"

"Good thing I'm the best pilot in all of Skylands!" Flynn chimed.

 _Yeah, right._ Spyro thought. _Like she's ever going to believe him after she saw that "Maneuver"._

"Captain Flynn, at your service." Flynn chimed. He then struck a pose, adding a little "BOOM!" Spyro only rolled his eyes.

 _He looks ridiculous._ He thought. _Wait until Hugo and Cali hear about this._

"Ka-blam…."

"Come again, Miss uhhhhh?" Flynn was confused at what the girl just said.

"Tessa! I'm Tessa!" The fox girl replied. "My village was attacked right before the volcano ceremony! It's not far! Come on, I'll show you!"

"Woah, woah, WOAH!" Flynn protested. "I'm not going anywhere without my ship! A good captain never does." Spyro then turned to the ship.

"You mean, you're not going anywhere without what's LEFT of your ship." He remarked. If the Dread-yacht wasn't a wreak before, it was now! Meanwhile, Tessa was amazed when she saw the Skylanders, including the Giants.

"Close call, don't you think?"

Spyro and the others turned once they heard the voice. There, they saw sixteen figures: A squid pirate, a skater, a furnace knight, a dragon, a sky-surfer, a storm chicken, two rock creatures, a vampire boxer, a snake cowboy, a gorilla, a ninja skunk, a robot with one wheel, an arachnid with spy gear, a magical owl, and a feline hunter.

"Wait, you were the ones who rescued us?" Jet-Vac asked.

"Yup!" The pirate answered. "Name's Wash Buckler." He then gestured to the other 15 with him. "This here's Blast Zone, Fire Kraken, Freeze Blade, Doom Stone, Rubble Rouser, Free Ranger, Boom Jet, Night Shift, Rattle Shake, Stink Bomb, Grilla Drilla, Magna Charge, Spy Rise, Hoot Loop, and Trap Shadow. I bet by your looks, you've trained under Master Eon as well?" This was enough to shock Spyro.

"Wait," He asked. "You're Skylanders too?!"

"Not just any Skylanders." Blast Zone replied. "And not just those Giants either. Something told me they were real, and I guess that 'something' was right. We're called the SWAP Force!"

Spyro tilted his head in confusion.

"SWAP Force?" He asked.

"Well, allow me to demonstrate." Stink Bomb answered. After he and Magna Charge gained some distance, they began to run towards each other, then leaped into the air! After a flash of light, Spyro almost fainted at what he saw….

Stink Bomb had a robotic wheel, and Magna Charge had a skunk tail!

"What… how did… how could…..?" The dragon was speechless.

"Well, it turns out that we have the power to switch our upper and lower halves." Wash Buckler said as the ninja and robot re-swapped.

"So, how did you get those powers?" Pop Fizz asked.

"Well allow me to explain…" The pirate smirked.

…

 _It all started a hundred years ago, back when Mount Cloudbreak was about to erupt. We were a special team back then, whose sworn duty was to defend the Cloudbreak Islands, home to a magical volcano. You know that Mount Cloudbreak erupts every one hundred years, right? Well, every 100 years, four ancient beings, the Ancient Flashfin, the Ancient Terrasquid, the Ancient Frosthound, and the Ancient Treespirit, better known as the Ancient Elementals, combine their power within the volcano, creating a tremendous eruption that replenishes all the magic in Skylands. It's sort of magical recycling. But wherever there was great power, there was also great danger. During the last eruption, the Elementals were attacked by servants of The Darkness! A giant hooded figure sent out its minions to fulfill The Darkness's wishes._

"Let me guess." Spyro interrupted. "Kaos."

 _Surprisingly, no! This person seemed much more eviler than him. Not only did this guy have a giant floating head, but a giant floating BODY! As Fire Vipers punctured the sky, my team and I sprung into action! I swung my cutlass at one and shot my bubble flintlock at another! Freeze Blade froze another one with his vision. Blast Zone was hurling bombs every which way! As for the others, you already know, what they were doing: battling the giant hot snakes! By the time the battle was over, it was too late. The eruption had begun, but we had no time to escape. The energy was so intense that the force split us in half! But instead of blood, magical energy began to seep out. I remember Magna Charge yelling "MY LEGS! I CAN'T FEEL MY LEGS! Oh wait, I don't have any legs. But still, IT HURTS!" Soon, I saw Blast Zone with my tentacles, and myself with his rocket legs! Even though we had become what made us the SWAP Force, we had no time to celebrate. The blast also carried us all the way to Earth! A century later, a new Portal Master found us, and returned us to Skylands! Once we returned to Mount Cloudbreak, we saw a bunch of evil ships chasing a really old one into the volcano, so we decided to get you guys out of there._

"And that's how we met." Wash Buckler said, finishing his story. "Although, you probably knew that last part. Anyway, Tessa's village, Woodburrow, has recently been attacked by Greebles. We have some new Skylanders training there. So why don't we go meet them?"

Spyro agreed, and the 64 Skylanders headed off. Some of the Swap Forcers even showed some of their skills, as Wash Buckler and Spy Rise climbed a tall tree, Boom Jet and Blast Zone rocketed ahead, and Grilla Drilla and Rubble Rouser dug underground for a shortcut. Along the way, they encountered some of the villagers in cages, including Tessa's giant bird, Whiskers! The heroes continued forward as Tessa continued to free them. She would have the villagers tow the ship wreckage back to Woodburrow. The Skylanders even had to fight through Chompy Pods and Greeble Screwballs! Along the way, the Skylanders learned of the origins of the SWAP Force.

Blast Zone was once part of the Skylands Bomb Squad, specializing in disarming and removing troll bombs. Once the trolls got fed up with his antics, they threw 100 bombs down the chimney of his house, only for the furnace knight to swallow all of them and belch fire back at them! This led him to become one of the SWAP Force's leaders.

Boom Jet had always dreamed of being the best Sky Surfer in Skylands, but the chance of personal glory never came. The Darkness had arrived to consume his homeland of Billowy Cloudplains, but due to his incredible speed and skill, Boom Jet managed to get every civilian to safety. He joined the SWAP Force after realizing that protection was more important than glory.

Doom Stone was created by a lazy wizard who wanted someone to help him around. Doom Stone always saw the wizard as a father-figure, and even saved him when the wizard's brother kidnapped him to steal some of his spells for himself.

Fire Kraken was a swift and agile warrior who had defended the Burning Heart, a large elemental crystal that fueled the fiery seas, from an army of Fire Trolls.

Free Ranger was a literal storm chaser, having hatched during a storm when his egg was struck by lightning. But had it not been for Master Eon himself, Free Ranger would have unknowingly leaped into the Darkness itself! Who knows what would have happened!

Freeze Blade had once lived in the Frozen Wastelands of Vesh, but when very young, his family moved to the Great Lava Lakes, where he found it very difficult to adjust. His ice-skates could allow him to skate on ANY surface (Yes, even lava!), and he even defended Blast Zone from a bunch of Spell Punks!

Grilla Drilla was once a mighty guard for the Drilla King, who, once every seven years, would chose the bravest and strongest guard to become their leader. However, for information about the location of the famed Drilla Diamond, a troll mining operation broke into the sub-terrain city and captured the king, who Grilla rescued after journeying to the surface for the first time. However, he chose to become a Skylander rather than the next king.

Hoot Loop was raised by a guild of magicians in Skylands' most famous traveling circus. At a young age, he perfected illusions and spells that only the very best of their guild could perform, and even mastered the art of teleportation! Soon enough, he became the star of the show, known far and wide as the Amazing Hoot Loop. However, one day an army of Greebles disguised as clowns invaded, determined to destroy the popular circus. It was then that Hoot Loop gave a performance that few would ever forget. Using his incredible powers, he fought off the invaders and saved the circus - to the raucous applause of the many spectators, one of them being Master Eon himself!

Magna Charge came from the great race of Ultron robots, but was mysteriously created with a giant magnet head. This proved problematic, as his peers were all made of metal and were constantly being pulled towards him. As a result, Magna Charge was exiled to a faraway island, where he eventually learned to control his magnetic powers. After years of training, he returned to his home to demonstrate his abilities, but found everything completely destroyed. He came across Eon while searching for answers behind the destruction.

From high up in the gloomy Batcrypt Mountains, Night Shift was a full-fledged baron and heir to a great fortune. But one day, he decided to leave it all behind to pursue his dream as a prizefighter. It wasn't long before Night Shift became the undefeated phantom-weight champion of Skylands, famous for his massive uppercut and for having once bitten an opponent in the ring. Unfortunately, a rule change made teleportation illegal and Night Shift was forced to give up his belt, officially ending his career as a boxer. Crestfallen over being disqualified from a sport he loved so dearly, his spirits picked up when he was sought out by Master Eon, who told him that his skill as a fighter could be put to great use as a member of the Skylanders.

Rattle Shake was the best tracker in the Cloudbreak Islands. Or it's what some said. Others say he could strike the center of a gold coin at a thousand paces. But the legend of Rattle Shake was immortalized when he found himself trapped by the Black Hat Gang, the infamous group of cowboys who literally were large cows… and evil ones at that. They threatened to plunder the local village unless Rattle Shake led them inside the magical volcano Mt. Cloudbreak, where they hoped to discover enchanted treasure. Badly outnumbered, the ever-calm Rattle Shake magically summoned every snake in the area and overtook the notorious bovines in an epic fight. Eon got wind of this tale had had Rattle Shake a member of the SWAP Force.

Hailing from a race of creatures who ate rock for a living, Rubble Rouser spent most days digging his way through the vastness of Deep Mountain mouthful by mouthful alongside the rest of his people. But Rubble Rouser found he could eat up far more ground with a swing of his hammer or spin of his drill. However, the leaders of his race wanted no part of changing the way they worked. That is, until the evil Rock Lords trapped them deep within the mountain. It was then that Rubble Rouser showed everyone the power of his ways by defeating the Rock Lords with his mighty hammer and drill. Afterward, the leaders encouraged Rubble Rouser to seek out the Skylanders, who readily welcomed him.

Spy Rise wanted nothing more than to join his father in the family business as a private investigator. But after being hired by a shadowy figure to gather information on the Cloudbreak Islands, his father vanished, leaving Spy Rise alone to search for answers. He scoured the land for clues, using his immense skill in reconnaissance to track down his missing father, but all roads came up empty. Then one day, he received a tip from none other than Master Eon, which led him to a hidden lair near Mt. Cloudbreak, where he not only found his long-lost father, but also uncovered an evil plot to take control of the magical volcano during the next eruption ceremony, which led him to become one of the SWAP Force.

Stink Bomb studied martial arts under one of the greatest ninja masters in history, who believed that surprise was the key to finding your true self. Thus, his master would constantly jump out and frighten him, hoping that it would scare Stink Bomb into finding his innermost strength. On one such occasion, Stink Bomb was so surprised that he instinctively released a cloud of vapor so pungent that it caused his master to disappear and never return. With this newly discovered ability, Stink Bomb developed his own form of martial arts known as Kung Fume and wandered the land teaching it to all those who wished to learn.

Trap Shadow was once part of an elite tribe of hunters, using his cat-like cunning, ingenious traps and mystical stealth abilities to catch nearly everything that could be caught. As a result, his fame around Skylands grew so much that it attracted the attention of an evil cadre of wizards. They plotted to capture Trap Shadow and use his abilities to ensnare the most uncatchable thing of all – Master Eon himself. But Trap Shadow could sense them coming from miles away. Outsmarted and outmaneuvered, each of the wizards was easily captured by Trap Shadow's bewildering array of traps and snares until they were all locked away for good.

Wash Buckler was an orphan Mermasquid, who grew up on one of the roughest pirate ships in Skylands. While most pirates were interested in pillaging and plundering, Wash Buckler had other ideas for the future of pirating. Over the years, he earned the respect of his crew and eventually convinced his fellow pirates that they didn't all need to be cantankerous bad guys. Thus, they set forward doing heroic deeds. Of course, this new good guy image did not sit well with other pirating crews, who attempted to sabotage Wash Buckler at every turn. But he was no ordinary pirate, and he defended his ship and his crew against the many attacking hordes. It was then that Master Eon took notice of Wash Buckler and asked him to not only join the Skylanders, but to become one of the two leaders of a new crew called the SWAP Force!

Each member of the SWAP Force also had one of eight abilities: Rocket, Climb, Dig, Bounce, Sneak, Speed, Spin, and Teleport.

By the time the others had learned of all this, they had just reached the gates of Woodburrow. And as expected, a whole lot of baddies were waiting for them!

However, after an intense battle, all 64 Skylanders managed to push through and reclaim Woodburrow. The gates opened, and the Skylanders, along with Flynn and Tessa, entered the village. There, they were greeted by a wise-looking fellow.

"Tessa!" He said. "You've returned!"

"And," She replied. "I've brought the Skylanders back with me!" Spyro smiled, hoping to impress the man.

"This?" He asked. "This is a Skylander?" At first, Spyro was confused, but then realized the man was looking at Flynn.

"Him?" Tessa realized. "Uh, no. THOSE would be Skylanders!"

"Pleased to meet you." Spyro said. "As for the Mabu here, he's-."

"Even better." Flynn grinned.

"HE'S the best pilot in all Skylands!" Upon hearing Tessa's words, Spyro gasped.

 _OH NO! She believes him!_ He thought.

"Uh, actually, he's not-!" Spyro called out, only for Flynn to interrupt.

"Name's Captain Flynn. And you are?"

"I am Rufus, the village crier." The man said.

"Yeah, well, I get emotional too sometimes. Cheer Up!"

"FLYNN! Not THAT kind of crier!" Spyro butted in.

"The dragon's right. Rufus keeps everything running here." Tessa informed Flynn. "If you need ANYTHING, he's the one you should see." As Tessa ran off, Rufus couldn't help but feel like he was missing something.

"So, you're the guy, huh?" Flynn asked. "Perfect! Okay, here's what I'm gonna need, Doofus."

"It's Rufus."

"Right, now, important question: What do you know about enchiladas?"

Before an answer was given, Flynn saw some of the local birds hauling in the Dread-Yacht's wreckage.

"HEY!" He called out. "TAKE IT EASY WITH HER, SHE'S VERY SENSITIVE!"

Spyro only sighed. "So, Mr. Town Crier." He asked. "What do you know of the attack? Was anyone kidnapped?" As Rufus realized something, Tessa came running back.

"RUFUS! Where's the chieftess?!" She asked.

"Oh, right! I forgot to tell you this earlier! During the attack, she was taken by the Greebles!" Upon hearing this, Tessa knew that they needed to act.

"We have to rescue her, Rufus." She said. "I'll go make preparations, but we're going to need the Skylanders! Tell the ones who finished training that their first mission had been assigned!"

Tessa ran off while the Skylanders headed to the training area, where the newbies were waiting.

"Hey, Rufus buddy! So, about fixing my ship: You guys are paying the bill for this, right?"

Rufus only sighed at Flynn's words.

…

As the 64 Skylanders headed to the training area, located in the Yard, 16 new Skylanders noticed them.

"WOW! It's them! It's really them!"

"Are those the Giants!? Incredible! The legends are true!"

"The SWAP Force?! No way!"

"So, you finished training and are now Skylanders, huh?" Spyro asked.

"YEP!" A bomb said. "I'm Countdown, and these guys are Bumble Blast, Dune Bug, Fryno, Grim Creeper, Pop Thorn, Punk Shack, Rip Tide, Roller Brawl, Scorp, Scratch, Slobber Tooth, Smolderdash, Star Strike, Wind-Up, and Zoo Lou! I have a hard time remembering things, but I managed to get the names permanently in my mind!"

"So, care to explain your origins?" The dragon asked.

"Sure! And we'll show you what we've got, too!" Countdown smirked.

As the Skylanders trained amongst one another, they learned of the new recruits' backstories.

Bumble Blast started life as a humble beehive in the Radiant Mountains, where for ages the bees made the most sweetest, most magical honey in all of Skylands. When Kaos heard about this "super honey", he wanted all of it for himself and soon launched an attack on the peaceful Bees. But when his minions arrived to plunder everything the bees had created, they were met by Bumble Blast. He alone had been home to the bees and considered himself their protector. Using the power of the magic honey, Bumble Blast valiantly battled the evil minions, who felt his powerful sting that day. Afterward, Bumble Blast roamed Skylands as a protector of nature, where he soon joined with the Skylanders.

Countdown was discovered by a group of Yetis who were snowboarding one particularly chilly morning when they came across a big bomb encased in ice. After bringing it back to their cabin, they were shocked when it actually came to life. No one, not even Countdown himself, has any memory of where he came from or how he ended up frozen in the mountains. Since becoming a Skylander, Master Eon has been graciously trying to help piece together fragments of his past. But this has proven difficult, as Countdown loses some of his memory every time he explodes – which happens a lot.

Hailing from a race of beetles changed by the powerful secrets hidden in a buried Arkeyan city, Dune Bug was next in line to become the defender of those secrets. As a small pupa, Dune Bug and his father would travel to the ruins where he learned to read the ancient writings using his father's magic staff. On the day Dune Bug was to be given his own magic staff, the city fell under attack by the evil Sand Mages of Doom, who were after the secret Arkeyan tomes. Knowing what he had to do, Dune Bug used his magic to defeat the Mages and bury the city deeper into the ground until it was forever out of their reach. Dune Bug earned his magic staff that day - and a place alongside the Skylanders.

Fryno was once a member of the notorious Blazing Biker Brigade and spent most of his youth riding around Skylands with the rest of his crew. But what Fryno did not realize was that, while he enjoyed a life of freedom and adventure, his crew was responsible for acts of burglary throughout Skylands. When Fryno discovered that he had been riding around with a bunch of villains, he burned with rage and demanded that they make amends for the wrong they had done. This resulted in an epic fight, which Fryno won, and the disbanding of the Blazing Biker Brigade. Fryno was in the midst of returning the valuables his crew had stolen when he met Master Eon, who was impressed with his good character and fighting abilities, and offered him a membership to a new crew - the Skylanders.

When he was young, Grim Creeper visited the prestigious Grim Acres School for Ghost Wrangling, hoping to attend as a student. But when the Scaremaster interviewed him, he found that Grim didn't have any of the usual training that other students had. Because of this, he was turned away. However, as the young Grim was about to leave, a herd of rampaging ghosts suddenly flooded the school - carrying away the faculty and leaving the students to fend for themselves. Grim Creeper stood his ground - not only defending the other students, but using his amazing reaping talents to fight back the ghosts and contain them until help could arrive.

Pop Thorn hailed from a race of creatures known as Pufferthorns. Often considered one of the cutest creatures in all of Skylands, they were generally quite timid and puff out sharp spines when scared. It was this ability that long ago led to the unfortunate legacy of being used as combs by giant trolls everywhere, being the sharp spines are perfect for brushing out tangles from their long, matted hair. But not long ago, one Pufferthorn took a stand. Tired of his race being used for nothing more than good grooming, Pop Thorn used his naturally thorny abilities to stand up and fight back against the giant trolls. No troll ever combed their hair since.

Daughter to the most royal family in Wondrous Waters, Punk Shock never really accepted her role as an undersea princess. She preferred a much more exciting life - hunting with her electric crossbow and listening to super-charged music. After journeying to the outer reaches of her kingdom to find adventure, Punk Shock returned home to discover adventure had found her. The kingdom and its people were magically frozen by the Snow Trolls, who were there to steal valuable treasure. Punk Shock used her awesomely charged crossbow to single handedly defeat the Snow Troll army and melt the ice that trapped her kingdom. Gill Grunt heard of the battle and quickly recruited Punk Shock into the Skylanders.

Rip Tide was known far and wide as one of the best Aqua-Fighters in Skylands. He mastered a multitude of water techniques and astonished tournament spectators with his ability to adapt his fighting style to any opponent. Amongst his repertoire were Swordfish Fencing, Hammerhead Heaving, and even the rare Blubber Whale Wallop - which he had used on numerous occasions in the legendary Rumble in the Reef. His unrivaled skill as a swordsman soon drew the attention of Master Eon. But when Kaos learned of this, he sent forth a legion of Squidface Brutes to stop Rip Tide before he could join the Skylanders... and everyone knew how that turned out, except for the Squidface Brutes, who after being knocked senseless couldn't remember a thing.

Roller Brawl grew up with five older vampire brothers, who were all very big and overprotective. Being the smallest of her family, she learned how to use her speed and cunning to become one of the toughest jammers in the Undead Roller Derby League. It was during the championship match when she caught the eye of Kaos, who fell head-over-heels in love with her (Much to most of the Skylanders' disgust). But when her overprotective brothers stepped in, Kaos had them captured by Drow and taken prisoner. Roller Brawl swore revenge, but even with her impressive skills, she was no match for an entire Drow army. Having developed a strong distaste for evil, she joined up with the Skylanders to fight against Kaos – while never giving up on her search for her brothers.

Scorp was raised in the Salt Flat Islands, an endless flat plain of rock where every day is very hot. To keep themselves entertained, the residents live for the sport of Sting Ball, an extreme game that only the strongest play to become King of Sting - a title Scorp had won numerous times. During his last championship game, the opposing team cheated by using an enchanted water gem to make it rain. But the spell got out of control and soon a raging thunderstorm flooded the land. Using his powerful claws and incredible agility, Scorp bravely battled the rising waters to retrieve the gem and hurl it far into the clouds, breaking the spell and saving everyone. Seeing how his abilities could be used for more than sport, Scorp soon sought out and joined the Skylanders.

Scratch spent her youth soaring playfully in the clouds or exploring the endless number of crystal mines in her homeland of Cats Eye Mountain. One day, an army of Pirate Greebles arrived in a fleet of airships, looking to steal ancient magic crystals buried deep in the mountain. Donning specially made armor, Scratch led an epic battle against the pirates, using her incredible fighting skills to defend the crystals and the city. Tales of her heroism soon made their way to Jet-Vac, who traveled to Cats Eye Mountain and recruited Scratch to the Skylanders.

Having been asleep for thousands of years, Slobber Tooth was awakened by the fiery eruption of two volcanic islands crashing together. Immediately sought out by Kaos to become one of his minions, Slobber Tooth was promised great power. But the gruff and headstrong fighter chose to follow his own path instead. For this, Kaos attacked his ancient petrified homeland. As the only one who could protect his hibernating race, Slobber Tooth fought tooth and tail against Kaos and his minions, ultimately driving them away.

Smolderdash had always wanted to be a royal defender of the Fire Temple - home of the First Flame, a sacred torch that had been ignited by the original Fire Source. Unfortunately, she had been born during an eclipse and was believed by her people to be cursed, which prevented her from such an honor. But when Kaos stole the flame and used it to light the candles on his birthday cake, it was Smolderdash who went after it. Blazing like a comet, she dashed into Kaos' Lair, repelled the troll security force with her flaming whip, and retrieved the sacred flame just before Kaos blew out the candles. Smolderdash returned home as a champion of her people and was finally granted the honor of becoming a royal defender. But she graciously declined, having set a new goal for herself - to help fight against Kaos as a member of the Skylanders.

Star Strike was plucked from her home in the distant cosmos and brought into Skylands as a result of Kaos sneezing during an incantation of a spell that was supposed to banish the Skylanders for good. Surprised, Kaos thought he'd won a powerful new ally in the mysterious and reserved Star Strike. But she knew evil when she saw it and promptly unleashed her fierce magical powers on him.

Built in the enchanted workshop of a toymaker obsessed with time, Wind-Up was created to help keep his massive collection of complicated clocks working perfectly. But when the toymaker popped out of existence in a freak accident caused by putting hot cocoa in a cross-wired Arkeyan oven, Wind-Up found himself surrounded by an invading Cyclops platoon - with an eye towards claiming the toymaker's secrets for themselves. Using split-second timing, clockwork strategy, and his totally wound up energy, Wind-Up bravely sprang into action and handily defeated the Cyclops.

Descended from a long line of shamans, Zoo Lou traveled far and wide to the Seven Strange Strongholds – ancient, mysterious sites of great wonder in Skylands – where he studied the wisdom and fighting styles of the Seven Strange Mages. After many years of traveling and studying, Zoo Lou returned to find an army of trolls had invaded his sacred homeland to mine its natural magic resources. Zoo Lou's warrior heart burned with fury. And having now mastered the enchanted art of communicating with nature and summoning animals, he unleashed his great mojo – attacking the trolls and single handedly freeing his lands once again. It was this heroic feat that caught the eye of Double Trouble, who then brought Zoo Lou to Master Eon and the Skylanders.

By the time training wrapped up, all 80 Skylanders seemed ready for anything.

"So, what brings you to the Cloudbreak Islands?" Scratch asked. "The eruption?"

"Partly." Spyro answered. "Fate played its part too, in the form of these Greeble guys making us crash-land here."

"Well, even IF you've faced these things before, the Cloudbreak Islands can be somewhat dangerous." Rip Tide informed. "You might want to get some upgrades. Some of us are considering it early. Never know if missions can be harder than expected."

"And how exactly do we do that?" Gill asked.

"See those hippos over there?" Punk Shock said. "They're Tuck and Gorm, both brothers. Tuck's the smaller one with the mop, and Gorm's the big one with the weights. He's the one in charge of training us."

"And he's also the protector of Woodburrow's Power Pod. It's that giant blue thing just near them." Bumble Blast added.

"Well, guess we better get ready." Spyro said. "I'll go first."

Trigger Happy stayed behind at first, as he had discovered that Gorm had filled the training dummies with coins, and was shooting like mad.

"Greetings once more, Skylanders!" Gorm said. "I see that you have new visitors! Now, what is it that you seek?"

"Well, we've been assigned to go rescue the chieftess, but we'll need to use that Power Pod of yours to get some upgrades." Roller Brawl said.

"Ah, yes." Gorm said. "Legend has it that the Power Pod will grant amazing abilities and powers to Skylanders."

"HA!" Tuck yelled, shoving his mop into Gorm's face. "SOME PROTECTOR! YOU BROKE IT!"

"WHAT?!" Smolderdash gasped. "Gorm, how could you?!"

"Well, I only wanted to get peek inside!" Gorm replied.

"You don't know your own strength, you big jamook!" Tuck snapped back.

"It's true." Gorm sighed. "I have achieved physical perfection."

"Don't worry, Mr. HipBros." Zoo Lou said. "DT and I will fix it!" The two shamans chanted in their ancient language, harnessing the power of their weapons, and the broken pieces flew back on like magnets!

"Ta-Da! Good as new!" Zoo Lou smiled.

"Okay, then I'll go first, like I said." Spyro stepped up as the pod opened. "Don't forget, Trig, you might wanna get a power boost as well! You'll get WAY more loot that way!"

As TH hopped over, the Power Pod closed around Spyro. The magical energy charged up, then the pod lit up with a pulse of purple Magic elemental energy!

After a few seconds of suspense, the pod opened and Spyro climbed out.

"Ugh, man that was stunning." He moaned, rubbing his eyes. "But I do feel….different. In a good way!"

"Yeah, and you LOOK different in a good way, too!" Gill said. "Check out your horns!"

"Huh?" Spyro rushed over to the nearby pool, and in his reflection, he saw that his wings were back to their previous form, but his horns were much longer! "Woah! Cool!"

"The Power Pod worked!" Gill remarked. "Hey, can you do something awesome?"

"I think so." Spyro took a running start horns-first, then at the end of his charge, a magic worm ally in the form of his head shot forth and smashed into one of the dummies!

"WOW! That was…epic!" Spyro gasped. "I feel much stronger than before! I'm like a….Mega Ram!"

"Mega Ram Spyro….that has a nice ring to it!" Gill thought. "Alright, me next!"

The pod closed around him, pulsed with Water energy, then opened. This time, Gill's harpoon cannon was loaded with a golden anchor.

"Woah!" He gasped. "Okay, time to test this out! Anchors Away!" He launched the anchor skyward, and it crashed down onto another dummy and spun around, creating a massive whirlpool!

"Yeahhahahahaha! ME NEXT! MEMEMEMEME!" Trigger Happy shoved Gill aside and giggled as the pod did its work, pulsing with Tech energy this time. When it opened, Trig saw a massive golden rocket beside him.

"WOW! HAHAHA! LET'S RIDE!" Trig leaped onto the rocket, then zoomed off into the sky. "WHEEEEEEEHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!" The others watched as Trig's rocket left behind a golden smoke streak, then began to spiral out of control, zipping about before finally crashing onto the dummies. "YA-HOO! Now that's what I call a Big Bang!"

"Well, I guess I'm next, then." Stealth Elf said. After a green life pulse, the others marveled at her new appearance.

"Wow!" Spyro gasped. "Stealth Elf, you look AWESOME!"

The ninja saw that she was covered in black ninja wear, complete with the mask and golden blades. To test it out, Stealth Elf went invisible, then unleashed a giant green tiger ally at a dummy. The tiger vanished as Stealth Elf delivered a powerful kick at the dummy.

The others continued to get their new abilities. Chill got a new set of silver Blizzard armor, complete with a new ice javelin, ice shield, and the ability to summon orcas within her ice wall.

Hot Dog gained a Fire Bone, with the ability to summon super powerful bees.

Sprocket gained a golden Heavy-Duty Tesla Tank, which shot powerful Tesla blasts rather than bullets and shells.

Terrafin gained golden Knockout gauntlets which had claws, and gained the power to summon more mini-sharks and slash while surfacing before diving again.

Eruptor gained the power to eat his Magma Balls and Lava Barf them out into the air, making them rain down on baddies.

Chop Chop gained Twin Blades, and had increased agility.

Pop Fizz gained a gigantic purple Super Gulp beaker, which could sprout legs and act as a buddy.

Whirlwind gained powerful Horn Blast armor, which allowed her to release powerful rainbow shockwaves with the flap of her wings.

Prism Break gained red Hyper Beam crystals for hands, which allowed him to create ruby statues of himself, which exploded and damaged enemies.

Cynder gained the power to release a powerful Phantom Skull which exploded on contact.

Camo gained thorns on his dragon horns, and could now summon explosive Supermelons that launched themselves at enemies.

Jet-Vac gained a Turbo Vacuum and to ability to release a massive tornado after charging up his Vac Blaster.

As for Bumble Blast, Countdown, Flashwing, Grim Creeper, Wham-Shell, Smolderdash, Star Strike, and Warnado, the Power Pod infused them with the power of light, making them stronger against the forces of darkness.

The Skylanders even learned Woodburrow's history, such as when Haldor, a great wizard, dove into the pool and never emerged, claiming later that he was transported to another world (the pool had been off-limits ever since), and that Woodburrow was ruled by a king at some point. They even learned that hair length showed status!

They then rendezvoused with Flynn at the airdocks, having been told he was getting antsy about his ship.

"Hey, Flynn! How's it going?" Spyro called out.

"One second here, dragon buddy. Trying to see if there's anything worth salvaging here."

"Well, we did find some of your missing stuff on our way here."

"Yes! Found it! And the Farspeaker is still in one piece!"

"Farspeaker?"

"It basically allows me to talk to you while you're far away doing heroic Skylander stuff."

"So, it's like a communication device." Sprocket guessed.

Wash Buckler and Blast Zone then noticed Tessa run up.

"So, what did you find out, Tess?"

"The Chieftess and some of the elder townsfolk are being held in Cascade Glade." She said.

"And her presence here is very important." Rufus added. "Without her, the Ancient Elementals won't be able to return to Woodburrow and the magic of Skylands will NEVER be replenished!"

"Okay, team!" Spyro ordered to the others. "Time to test out our new powers to the fullest. And YOU, rookies, are about to see what it means to be a Skylander. This is your first mission, so don't blow it!"

"Well, we ARE fighting alongside experts, the Giants, AND the SWAP Force, so yeah, I think we're good!" Bumble Blast said.

And with that, Whiskers flew off with Flynn and Tessa on their back, followed by the flying Skylanders, while the others used Woodburrow's special teleportation magic to head to the Glade.

But the Skylanders were not the only ones visiting the Cloudbreak Islands…..


	3. Cascade Glade

"HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!" The evil laughter ran throughout the fortress as the Dark Portal Master overlooked the Greebles tirelessly working on a new sculpture in their new master's honor. "Finally, Glumshanks," Kaos boasted. "A monument worthy of my supreme awesomeness!"

"Uh, I don't disagree, Lord Kaos, but, um…" His troll butler stammered in embarrassment. "Is the bottom half really necessary?"

"Eh?" Kaos looked to see the sculpture of himself being held up by a sculpted Glumshanks. "No, no, NO, you fools!" He yelled to the Greebles. "You're polishing it all wrong!" He sighed and fell back into his throne. "UGH! Are we seriously out of trolls?!" He complained. "These Greebles simply aren't evil enough!" To prove his point, he gestured to one Greeble checking out its reflection in a polished section. Kaos then lit up with a hopeful expression.

"It's no matter, Glumshanks." He said. "I have made the ultimate discovery here in the Cloudbreak Islands." He then pulled out a purple glowing crystal, which seemed to flicker with malevolent energy.

"PETRIFIED DARKNESS!" Kaos announced. "And with it, I have constructed a machine so diabolical, that it even boggles the mind of my infinite genius!"

The Dark Portal Master pressed a button on the armrest of his throne, causing a massive ray-like projector beam to lower from the ceiling.

"I call it," Kaos presented. "The Evilizer! BEHOLD!" He pressed a second button. The petrified darkness crystals within the machine began to charge up, resulting in the ray blasting the sculpture, along with every single Greeble working on it. Having been exposed to the Darkness's corruption, the Greebles went pure berserk and attacked the poor butler.

"Oh, that's much better." Kaos said. "Soon, Glumshanks, I, Kaos, will have enough Petrified Darkness to make even more Evilizers, and then, I will spread glorious doom throughout all of Skylands!"

As Kaos continued to laugh, he began to think of what would happen if a Skylander was Evilized. This caused him to laugh even more, knowing that it was only a matter of time until nothing stood in his way.

…

Meanwhile, the Skylanders were on route to Cascade Glade, where the chieftess and elders were last seen. As those who could fly sped alongside Whiskers, elemental energy orbs sped past, indicating the teleportation the others were using. As Boom Jet was teaching Trigger Happy how to ride a rocket properly, Flynn felt uncomfortable riding on the back of a living being.

"What's wrong with you people?!" He yelled over the wind. "Don't you have anything with doors?!"

"This is a perfectly safe way to travel, Flynn!" Tessa yelled back.

"I think it's unnatural!" He yelled back. "And we'd get there way faster if we had something with a propeller!"

"Oh, I'm sorry! He can go WAY faster if you want! Although, you might want to hold on! We're about to descend, and it CAN get bumpy!"

"Hold on?! I'm Flynn, the most awesome pilot in all of Skylands! A little turbulence isn't enough to frighten meEEEEEEEEEAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHH!"

The team swooped downwards, avoiding floating islands and nearing the landing zone.

"So, was that fast enough for you, Flynn?"

The Mabu sniffed. "Your hair smells like strawberries."

Spyro sighed. _Great._ He thought. _JUST great._

"Down there! Greebles! The chieftess can't be far from here!"

"Okay, guys! We're coming in for landing!"

The Skylanders made a perfect landing, expect for Trig, who crashed (again). A few seconds later, the others finished teleporting to the location and got themselves ready. Taking point, Spyro noticed a lone Chompy nearby. He smirked.

"Okay, rooks." He instructed. "Watch and learn!" Spyro leaped forward and prepared to roast the sucker…

But suddenly, a nearby plant lashed out its tongue and swallowed the Chompy whole!

The purple dragon stood in silence. "Uh, okay, did anyone else see that?"

"Yeah! And it's creeping me out!" Flynn said over the Farspeaker.

"Don't worry." Tessa replied. "These things are Gobble Pods, and it only eats those it sees as a threat."

"So, I guess we're safe?" Gill asked.

"Yep. Now let's go save the chieftess!" Slobber Tooth answered.

The team pressed forward, with Fire Kraken and Rattle Shake bouncing across the terrain, Stink Bomb and Trap Shadow sneaking past enemy defenses, and Freeze Blade and Magna Charge zooming ahead. Along the way, Spyro noticed more Greebles. But these one looked….different, somehow.

They were purple, angrier, and more eviler. As Spyro fought them off, Wind-Up worked on unlocking a Spark Lock on a gate. He had done many in his spare time, so he knew all he had to do was join Shock and Bolt together, giving them extra sparks for more power. It wasn't long until they met up with one of the local Gillmen.

"Never thought I'd see a Skylander in these parts!" The Gillman said. "Y'all are just in time, too!"

"We're looking for the Chieftess of Woodburrow, along with some of the Council Elders." Gill replied. "We were told that they were last spotted here. Do you have any idea where some of the Greebles took them?"

"Well, certainly! I saw some Greebles moving some important looking folks thataway, into Overfall Grotto!"

"Thanks. Now, we better get moving!"

The Skylanders pushed forward, battling against Evilized Greebles, along with Greeble Blunderbusses, evilized versions of Greeble Screwballs, and Greeble Ironclads, evilized Greebles who were heavily armored! Countdown managed to literally use his head to defeat one of the Ironclads, making it get knocked out in the explosion.

"Huh? What? Where am I?" He asked after his bomb head grew back. "Oh! Right! Chieftess!"

Slobber Tooth turned the tables on a few Chompies by making them experience what it felt like to be prey. He even spat a goo-covered Chompy at another Chompy, knocking them both out.

Gill also managed to free some Gobble Pods from cages after hearing that they were endangered plant…or creature.

Eventually, the team managed to get to Overflow Grotto, where they spotted the Chieftess and the elders.

"Something's wrong…" Spyro realized. "It's quiet. TOO quiet."

Suddenly, a bunch of evilized Greebles lunged out at them!

"AMBUSH! Brace yourselves!"

The team engaged the Greebles, with Fryno grappling with a Greeble Ironclad.

"Just like in training!" He said. "Wait till the enemy drops his guard to attack, then counter!" He dodged a punch and countered with an uppercut, then finished off the Ironclad by throwing his bike at it!

Overwhelmed by their enemies' immense numbers, the Greebles were eventually defeated. Finally, the team could get the Chieftess and get out of there!

"Councilors! Chieftess! Are you alright?!" Blast Zone asked.

"Indeed, because I always knew you would return." The Chieftess smiled. "We need you."

"Just as Woodburrow needs you." Wash Buckler added. "Come on, we're getting the three of you back."

…

"Flynn, Tessa, we found the Chieftess!" Spyro said as his team escorted the three leaders. "Not bad for a first mission, eh, rooks?"

"Wow, you didn't tell me she was so old?" Flynn whispered to Tessa.

"Oh, thank goodness!" The Gillman Councilor sighed in relief. "I couldn't stand those horrid Greebles!"

"We won't be seeing them for a while." The Yeti Councilor reassured him. "Now let's get back to-."

Suddenly, a group of Greebles leaped out of their hiding spots and ambushed the team!

"Stay back!" Wash Buckler said to the elders. "I've got this!" He parried a sword swing with his cutlass and slashed at one greeble, whapped the second one with his tentacles and blinded it with ink, then finished off the last one by shooting his flintlock at it, trapping it in a bubble.

"More might be on their way!" Spyro yelled. "We have to get out of here, now!"

"I'm on it, I'm on it!" Flynn yelled, patting Whiskers desperately. "Just how do you start this thin-WOOOOAAAAHHHH!"

The Skylanders flew and teleported away with the elders, heading back to Woodburrow.

…

Meanwhile, back at his fortress, Kaos had seen the ambush on his giant monitor.

"Just look at them, Glumshanks." He sighed. "Those ridiculous Greebles are making a mess of everything!"

On the monitor, the Greeble trapped in the bubble popped it and fell right onto the screen.

"GAH! I've seen enough!" Kaos yelled, reeling back in disgust. "Turn it off!" As Glumshanks did just that, Kaos got out of his throne.

"Despite my army of evil dimwits," He stated. "I was still able to get the information I needed from that miserable old lady."

Using his Portal Master magic, Kaos conjured a mystical holographic image of four majestic beings on the nearby projector.

"Thanks to my incomprehensible powers of persuasion," He said. "I now know the general whereabouts of the four Ancient Elementals here in the Cloudbreak Islands."

"Well, that's some good work, Master. But what's your plan?"

"It's simple." Kaos said as he changed the image. "All I need to do is evilize one, JUST ONE, of those pitiful creatures." The image showed him a massive squid falling before the petrified darkness's power, then that same creature at a volcano with a giant fish, yeti, and green fairy. "Then, when they come together to preform their ridiculous magic act, the entire volcano will become corrupted by the Darkness's awesome power!" The image shifted to a purple volcano spewing out purple streaks of dark energy. "And when the volcano finally erupts, the Darkness will spread all across Skylands, making me, KAOS, supreme ruler! HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!"

"An inspired plan, sir."

"YES! And there's nothing those Sky-losers can do about it! Although, I'm having serious thoughts about your commitment to evil. So, without further ado…"

Kaos pressed a button on his wrist gadget, making the Evilizer fire right at Glumshanks! Once he emerged, he was purple, covered in crystals, and more malevolent than ever. Just as Kaos had planned him to be.

"Ah, much better."

 **"** **What….are your commands….Master?"** An Evilized Glumshanks asked.

"I want you to go to the dig site to oversee the Evilizer Operation." Kaos ordered, sitting back on his throne. "We need as much Petrified Darkness as we can get."

 **"** **It will be done, Lord Kaos."**

…

As the Skylanders arrived back at Woodburrow, they were greeted by Rufus.

"Thank you for returning the Chieftess." He gratefully said. "She is the only one who can communicate with the Ancient Elementals!"

"The beings the SWAP Force told us about when we first met?" Spyro asked. "Wow, they must be THAT important to Woodburrow. Well, I'm pretty sure she'll send for us soon. In the meantime, I'll check on the others."

First, Spyro went to the Yard, where he saw some of the Skylanders doing what seemed to be odd means of training.

"Alright, you ready, Jet-Vac?" He heard Eruptor say.

"Oh yeah." The Sky Baron replied. The lava golem climbed onto the bird. "Oh, me back!"

"Uh….what are you guys doing?" Wash Buckler asked, just as confused as Spyro was.

"We're trying to combine our powers!" Eruptor replied. "Like you SWAP Force guys! Check this out! I call it: Lava Barf From Above! Hit it, JV!"

"I'm trying, but you're a little heavy!" Jet-Vac said, managing to kick on the thrusters and getting airborne. However, due to the extra weight, he had a little trouble navigating. When Eruptor did his Lava Barf ability, it accidently reached and fried JV's jetpack, making the two of them lose control and shoot into the clouds!

"Woah! Look at 'em go!" Pop Fizz gasped. "Luckily, Terry, Slam, Trig and I've got the whole swapping thing down! Ready, Hap!"

"YEAHAHAHAHAHA!"

Spyro watched as Pop and Trig leaped at each other and (the dragon was expecting this) crash into one another and fall, potions and coins raining around them.

"Ow…..."

"Aww! So close!"

"Uh, yeah, but when the pros do it, nobody gets hurt!" Blast Zone chuckled. "Except for the bad guys, of course. Let's do this, Wash!"

Swapping halves, Blast Buckler scaled one of Woodburrow's trees and threw down his bombs at the dummies.

"Ha! That is nothing!" Night Shift chuckled. "The skunk and I can do better!"

"Why would you wanna do that?" Slam Bam groaned.

"Oh, there are plenty of reasons to use a poison cloud to your advantage!" The boxer replied as Blast Buckler and Wash Zone re-swapped. "Allow me to demonstrate." The vampire and the skunk traded halves and began fighting the dummies.

"First come the mist," Night Shift conjured a green cloud around himself. "And then come the fists!" The black boxing gloves shot out of hiding and whacked the dummies.

"Huh. That's sort of your thing, SE." Gill said to Stealth Elf, coughing from the gas. "Except you don't…you know…"

"Which is why I prefer smoke bombs, thank you very much." She replied.

As the SWAP Forces continued to demonstrate, the other stood in amazement.

"Holy Swapamole!" Pop Fizz yelled.

"And that's how it's done!" Wash Buckler finished. "When we work together, evil better-."

"LOOK OUT!"

Upon hearing those words, Wash Buckler dodged an out-of-control Eruptor and Jet-Vac as they crashed into one of the dummies.

"Well, that's one way to team up…" Spyro said. "Well, you guys keep going. I'm gonna go check on Tuk."

As he met up with Tuk, Spyro noticed Hex was visiting as well.

"And what is the purpose of this 'store' of yours?" She was asking him.

"Well, 'Tuk's Emporium' is supposed to sell stuff to you guys, but I'm having a little difficulties trying to set things up. See, I need shelves for the merchandise, leaves to accessorize the roof situation, and a big fancy sign for advertising."

"I might be able to help with that." Spyro said. "I'll be right back." He flew off and, after a while, came back with some supplies. "Hey, Hex. Think that magic of yours can set things up?"

"Possibly."

As Spyro set the supplies down, Hex began working her magic. Soon, the wood fashioned itself into selves, leaves sheltered the store from weather, and the sign was hung up just near the shop.

"Excellent! Now, I gotta tidy up the floor. Oh, the Chieftess also stopped by. She told me to tell you guys that she's waiting for you in the Great Hollow. It's in that giant tree over there."

"Thanks, Tuk. Gotta run!"

Spyro got the massage to the other Skylanders, and soon they were meeting the Chieftess.

"You summoned us, your highness?" Spyro bowed.

"I am afraid that the Ancient Elementals are in grave danger." The Chieftess said. "Now that Kaos knows where to find them, you must go protect them, and ensure that they return here safely. If any harm is to calm to them, it would be disastrous for all of Skylands. Find Tessa when you are ready to head off. She knows the way to the Ancient Flashfin."

"You got it." As the Skylanders left, Spyro began assigning teams. "Okay. The Water Skylanders will go for the Flashfin. Once we learn to whereabouts of the others, The Earth Skylanders will go for the Terrasquid; Slam, Chill, and Freeze will go for the Frosthound; and finally, The Life Skylanders will go for the Treespirit. Team Flash, head for the airdocks. Tessa and Flynn are waiting for you."

And with that, the Water Skylanders, except for the ice-based Skylanders, headed off for Mudwater Hollow.


	4. Mudwater Hollow

"The secret cove is just ahead." Tessa said. "Home to the Ancient known as the Flashfin."

"Huh. Interesting." Flynn said as a fish in a water bubble swam by. "I thought it'd be taller." He then noticed the little guys. "Hey, little fellas, you're kinda cute for fish. Have you see this Ancient Flashy-Humza-whatsamaisit?"

"Can you believe it?!" Tessa said. "We get to see the Ancient Flashfin in person!"

"Yeah, well, it's still just a big fish, right? It's not like a fish with laser beam eyes or something."

As the Water Skylanders finished teleporting, Gill heard a loud beastly moan. Then, he saw it.

"Woah. THAT'S the Flashfin himself, huh?" He said. The giant creature smiled at the Skylanders, before its eyes narrowed.

"Uh, why is it looking at us like that?" Punk Shock asked.

"I don't think it's us." Rip Tide answered, pointing with his swordfish. "LOOK!"

Everyone did, and they saw a massive fleet of Greeble ships circling above the Flashfin!

"INCOMING!" Zap yelled as the Skylanders took cover from an aircraft's fire. Gill returned fire with a harpoon in the engine, making the ship crash-land!

"Oh no! Tessa and Flynn are in trouble!" Wham-Shell pointed out, seeing that a Greeble aircraft was pursuing Whiskers.

"Uh, guys?" Thumpback gulped. "What's Mr. Flashfin doing?!"

Suddenly, the Flashfin let out a bellowing roar and sent out electric currents that destroyed the aircrafts!

"Well, whaddya know?" Flynn gasped. "He DOES have laser beam eyes!"

"Uh oh. LOOK!" Wash Buckler said. The team saw Greebles putting up some devices with strange crystals in it. The devices began to hum.

"Flynn, if Kaos is behind all this, what does he want with the Flashfin?" Gill asked over the Farspeaker.

"Possibly another complicated plot to take over Skylands or DUCK!"

Gill saw Whiskers dive as another aircraft zoomed towards where the bird once was. The Skylanders then saw the devices zap the Flashfin!

"What's happening?!" Wham-Shell asked. "Are they trying to corrupt it?!"

"I don't know, but we better stop it!" Gill said. "Come on!" With his command, the Water Skylanders raced off to save the Ancient Elemental!

Along the way, the team fought a bunch of Grumblebum Thrashers (Those guys were pure ugly!), Life Spell Punks, and Grumblebum Rockshooters. Free Ranger and Hoot Loop, who had come for assistance, teleported through enemy lines, spun enemies until they were dizzy, and knocked them out cold. Gill even had to fish out piranhas so that they would stop popping tube bridges (albeit it being weird for him) to help a fellow Gillman called Snagglescale.

"By the way, I have no idea who this Kaos guy is, but I'm pretty sure he's bad news." Wash Buckler added. "I mean, the others and I have been away for a century!"

"Oh, I bet you will. Eventually." Gill responded.

Soon, Gill had to help Snagglescale navigate the waters on a tube-like boat.

"Well," Snagglescale said. "You seem to be a fine fighter. You remind me of the good old days in the arena. Yessiree, I was the reigning undefeatable champion, never lost a fight. I got to a hundred wins, but the scoreboard couldn't go that high, and I was forced to retire. I also heard of how important the Flashfin was from my grandpappy. He said that the Flashfin 'kept things from getting fishy' round these parts. In fact, he said a lot of things about a lot of things, and some people say I'm just like him. But nosiree, I know when I need to keep my mouth shut when I need to keep my mouth shut, that's me, the strong silent type. And that's it. I'm done talking, not one more word, I've said what I needed to say. I've started talking and now I finished it, it's all over, just like that."

"AND YET YOU STILL KEEP BLABBERING!" Gill shouted, having gotten annoyed by the fact that Snagglescale just wouldn't shut up. And by now, they had reached a locked gate.

"Huh. Looks like one of them gears is gone. Should be one up in the fishing shack." Snagglescale said. "Once you've gotten it, I'll meet you back at the boat."

"I swear, if he goes Captain Chatterbox like that again…." Gill grumbled as he trudged off.

After retrieving the gear (along with getting more to open more gates), the Water Skylanders arrived at the Gillman Village, which was under attack! Quickly, the heroes rushed into action! After the village was freed from the Grumblebums, the heroes continued forward until they heard something.

"HALP!" A Gillman yelped while running like mad. "MAH BOGHOG'S GONE MADDER THAN A STARVIN' PIRAHNA!" Shortly after, a seemingly evilized Boghog charged after the poor fish. Seeing the crystals on the creature, Gill got an idea.

"Shoot the crystals!" He ordered as he opened fire. Tricking the Boghog into charging into a wall to stun it, Rip Tide shattered the last crystal with a mighty swing of his hammerhead, de-evilizing the creature. With no time to waste, they needed to stop the Flashfin from sharing the same fate! Finally, they were able to get to the crystals surrounding the Flashfin.

"Okay, team, you know what to do!" Wash Buckler ordered. "Destroy those crystals to stop the corruption!" Quickly, the Water Skylanders rushed into action! Thumpback smashed through enemy defenses and crushed the crystals with his anchor, as Gill Grunt used his own to crush another. Wash Buckler sliced the third crystal to bits, while Zap, Wham-Shell, Punk Shock, and Rip Tide concentrated their full power on the last one! Once all the crystals fell, the Flashfin was freed! It moaned in happiness before rapidly spinning and teleporting away. That's when Gill got a transmission from Spyro.

"Guys, something just happened to the Flashfin statue!" He said over the Farspeaker. "I'm not sure what you did, but it worked! Now get back here."

"Roger that. Grunt out."

And with that, the team headed back to base.

…

"Well done!" Rufus congratulated. "Thanks to you, the Ancient Flashfin and its magic has been returned to Woodburrow! In fact, the Chieftess has said that there is enough magic to summon a friend of yours! She told you all to meet her by the airdocks."

"Thanks, Rufus." Spyro said. "We'll head there right away."

Once they arrived, the Skylanders saw the Chieftess around eight floating pillars, one elemental symbol on each. She was practicing some kind of magical spell.

"So, you've taken up magic arts or something, your majesty?" Spyro asked.

"More than that. I have found a way for you to contact Master Eon."

"MASTER EON?! He knows what's happening?!"

"Yes. However, I will need your assistance, as I am not strong as I once was."

"No problem. Guys, with me."

Together, Spyro, Gill, Trig, Eruptor, Stealth Elf, Cynder, Jet-Vac, and Terrafin channeled their elemental energy and completed the summoning. The pillars formed a bridge to an ancient portal, and from that portal, the spirit of Eon himself emerged!

 _"_ _Greetings, Skylanders!"_ Eon said. _"I have heard of your adventure here in the Cloudbreak Islands, and that you have had the SWAP Force join your side. Word has also reached me that Kaos has yet another diabolical plan to conquer Skylands: one that involves the corruption of four ancient beings!"_

"Well, we already saved one of them." Spyro replied. "But we have no idea where these 'Evilizer' thingies are coming from!"

 _"_ _There might be. Recent news in the Rampant Ruins states that dark crystals known as Petrified Darkness have been discovered in the local dig sites. If these crystals are the source of the corruptions, then the production of the Evilizers must be halted, before the other three Elementals fall before their power!"_

"Then that's where we're going!" Spyro said. "I'll take a team with me and head there! Hopefully Tessa knows where it is!"

As the Skylanders left for Rampart Ruins, Eon smiled.

 _"_ _Good luck, Skylanders. I know that you have not failed Skylands even once. You WILL thwart this new plan, I am sure of it."_


	5. Rampant Ruins

"To think that our ancient Arkeyan brothers are buried here." Chop Chop stated to Drill Sergeant after the team was teleported to their location. "And powered by this 'Petrified Darkness'. Could that be why they became corrupt with power?"

"Affirmative. Negative. I am unsure." Drill Sergeant replied. Along with the two of them, Trig, Sprocket, Wind-Up, Countdown, Magna Charge, Spy Rise, and Grilla Drilla were somewhat amazed by the ancient look of this graveyard. There was no doubt about it: this was the dig site that Snagglescale told them about.

"Man, I hope you guys can stop whoever's behind this." Tessa said.

"Ha! Piece of cake!" Flynn boasted. "The Skylanders and I have been through stickier situations than this."

"Oh, I'm sure you fight evil machines every day where you come from! But I'm not like you."

"Well, she's not wrong." Sprocket said. "You guys remember the Lost City of Arkus?"

"HEYEAHA! Like it was only yesterday!" TH replied.

"Correction. The adventure took place one year ago, not one day." DS butted in.

"Ah, too true." Flynn said, turning back to Tessa. "Well, lemme let you in on a secret. Know why I never act surprised? Because I've seen it all."

"Uh, guys?" Countdown asked. "Those strange metal pieces are moving!"

The Skylanders turned to the source of the magic and saw what appeared to be an evil troll. He even looked familiar somehow…

"Hey, isn't that Glumly?" Trig asked. "He looks different somehow."

"Uh oh…." Wind-Up realized. "I think he was hit by one of those evilizer thingies! But what's with the magical stuff? You guys never told me he could do that!"

"He doesn't…" Chop Chop said. "You were saying, Flynn?"

"Except for that….that's brand new."

Suddenly, the evil Glumshanks tossed a gear right at Whiskers!

"Warning! Impact imminent towards your location, Tessa and Flynn!" Drill Sergeant warned. "Engage evasive maneuvers immediately!"

As if following the robot's command, Tessa managed to make Whiskers ascend just as the gear zoomed past! As the team continued to the rendezvous point, Spy Rise contacted Flynn on his side of the Farspeaker.

"Hey Cap, any idea how we stop the butler and whatever goonies he has from making more evilizers from these parts?"

"No problem!" The Mabu radioed back. "It's time to bring in….the monkey." The team turned to Grilla Drilla.

"What, me?" The sub-terrain simian asked. "Alright, then. Have no idea what you're planning, but I hope it works."

"Wait. Not you." Chop Chop interrupted, before pointing to a giant monkey statue. "THAT monkey. I've read about it in the Arkeyan Archives back in the Citadel Ruins. The legends say that whenever the graves are disturbed, like when the robots rise from the dead, the stone simian sentinels awaken with one objective: to pound them back into the ground where they belong. I understand you may not believe my words, but for now, the sentinel is silent. We must find a way to awaken it."

"Chop's right!" Flynn said over the Farspeaker. "They NEVER expect the monkey! They never do."

"So, what, are we gonna bring it a giant rock the shape of a banana?"

"It's not that simple, Bomb." Magna Charge said. "We'll have to get in close, but I fear that some of the robot-zombies are out to turn US into robot-zombies!"

"Ahem. MC, not ALL of us are robots!"

"My apologies, Sprocket. Not that I expect that robots can bite."

Conversations aside, the team rushed off to summon the massive monkey. From an Ent archeologist, Chop Chop learned that the Petrified Darkness crystals were used to power Arkeyan battle suits, thus adding more to his theory that it was the crystals that made his kind go mad. How the darkness gained a solid form was another matter entirely.

As expected, the team had to fight off undead robots, such as Chompy Rustbuds, Arkeyan Barrelbots, Rip-rotors, and Slamshocks. However, petrified darkness did its work as Sugarbats fell before its malice. They managed, as always, to best these baddies. And upon fighting the Crystal Masters, the Skylanders had to avoid his blasts. When the crystal in his staff was destroyed, the Master fled in terror.

"Ha! That's right, you better run!" Trig laughed.

"There. The graveyard guardian awaits." Chop Chop pointed the way with one of his dual swords. However, as they continued to progress, one such sight made Trig yelp and hide behind a rock.

 **"** **Give it up."** A decapitated robot head moaned. **"Looks pretty hopeless to me. You better get out of here."**

"That was Glumshank's voice." Chop Chop realized. "Has he gained the power to speak through any type of technology?! What has the evilization done to him?"

"Oh man, he better not speak through ME!" Magna Charge stammered.

"I understand no fear." Drill Sergeant reassured the Ultron. "I know only courage and bravery."

As the team progressed, Glumshanks continued haunting them through the robot heads.

 **"** **Turn back, before it's too late!"**

 **"** **No, honestly, it's probably too late already."**

By the time the voices FINALLY stopped, the team encountered Evil Glumshanks himself!

"So, I guess normal Glumshanks wasn't evil enough?" Sprocket taunted.

His way of answering? Tossing rockets at them.

 **"** **You made a big mistake coming here."**

"Oh, like cheesing you off? And what's with the whole technology manipulation thing?"

 **"** **You have not yet figured it out? The evilization granted me ancient powers even I did not know of. Until now! So don't make me go full evil on you!"**

"What, is it really important that you do a good job here?"

As the team progressed forward after losing the dark servant, Chop Chop began to reactivate the stone monkey totem via light beams.

 **"** **You're too late! My machines make me invincible!"**

"And MY 'machine' makes me tip the odds in my favor." Chop Chop activated the final light beam. Rising out of inanimation, the guardian screeched as it beat its stony chest.

"See?! I told ya!" Flynn shouted. "No one ever expects the stone monkey!"

Ignoring him, the Arkeyan knight turned back to Glumshanks, who stared at the monkey in shock.

 **"** **W….What is that?!"**

"The bane of 'your' machines." Chop Chop replied. "Long ago, giant stone totems just like this one waged a battle against the Arkeyans on these very grounds. And now…."

The monkey growled at the evilized troll.

"The flames of that battle have been reignited."

The golem punched the craft Glumshanks was on, sending him flying!

"Well, that was easy." Grilla Drilla smiled.

"Don't let your guard down yet." Chop Chop warned. "Now that he is evilized, the butler will be less likely to surrender. Prepare for the TRUE fight. It is time we show Kaos we mean business by sending his beaten and broken butler to him."


	6. Jungle Rumble

As the Skylander team rushed to where Evil Glumshanks had landed, they got to cover and spied on him as he recovered.

 **"** **Oh no!"** Glumshanks said in shock, after recovering from the impact, seemingly to the wreckage. **"What did the wicked monkey do to you?!"** He began to pace around, thinking. **"Now, what would Lord Kaos do?"** He then stopped, as if listening to something. **"Wait, what's that?"** He asked, planting his ear against a metallic object. **"Plan Z?"**

"Is he….hearing the metal speak to him?" Countdown asked. "Creepy." The team continued to watch as Glumshanks carried on with his statement.

 **"** **Right, okay."** The troll cleared his throat. **"Initiate, Plan Z! HAHA!"**

Using his powers, Glumshanks formed a massive Arkeyan tank from the wreckage around him! He then used it to charge right into the giant monkey guardian, who failed to put up a fight or even a defense!

"If that thing couldn't beat him, then maybe we can!" Spy Rise concluded. "You guys go on ahead. I'm going to radio in a reinforcement!"

Quickly, the others followed the tank's path and jumped down into the ravine where it had landed. It was time to show Kaos that the Skylanders were present in the Cloudbreak Islands…

And that they wouldn't let the Ancient Elemental become corrupted without a fight.

…

As Glumshanks used his powers to reattach the armor of his tank, he noticed the Skylanders catch up with him.

"So, you're more loyal to Kaos than you ever were?" Sprocket taunted.

 **"** **I am more than his servant now!"** Glumshanks said back. **"You're butler days are over! As are you all!"** He used his powers to create spikes on the stone walls, then activated his tanks searchlights and engines.

"MOVE! HE'S GONNA CHARGE!" Grilla Drilla yelled. The team dodged just as the tank sped towards them, tricking Glumshanks into hitting the spiked wall, causing his armor to fall off!

"Now! Before the armor comes back on!" Magna Charge yelled, and the Skylanders opened fire on the tank! They managed to get in as much damage as possible before the armor came back up.

 **"** **So, you think you can trick me like that?! Well, I'm not the fool I once was!"** True to his words, Glumshanks deactivated all the spikes, then resumed his attack. His tank clashed against Drill Sergeant, both charging forward in a clash, tank front against robot drills.

"Spy Rise, are you seeing this?" Sprocket radioed, in her own tank.

"Yeah, I'm getting this."

"Is there any way you can get the spikes in the wall back out? They could be our only shot at beating Glumshanks!"

"The machinery is ancient, but I'll try to hack into it. On other news, reinforcements have arrived! I'll be with you shortly!"

As Spy Rise dropped down, a green figure leaped out of hiding and whacked at Glumshanks, before landing near the Skylanders. The figure then revealed itself.

"Stink Bomb?!"

"I was informed you needed my assistance."

"Allow me to explain why I choose him." SR said. "I scanned the tank he built and saw that it was equipped with searchlights. Thus, when I learned none of us were capable in stealth, I called in Stink Bomb, since Trap Shadow was busy at the moment."

"Less talking, more blasting! EYAHAHAHAHAHA!" Trigger Happy laughed as he began riding his rocket while shooting down incoming enemy rockets. Unable to be detected by the lights, Stink Bomb launched ninja stars at the most vulnerable parts of the tank.

 **"** **Enough of this! MINIONS!"** Glumshanks ordered, summoning Arkeyan Knuckledusters to the fray. Dodging the fire with his speed, Magna Charge retaliated with his own fire. As the battle raged, Spy Rise was able to successfully hack into the ancient tech, but it was so advanced that he could only bring up one set of spikes.

"Got it! Lure him into the center!"

Following the commands, Trig blasted at the tank to get the troll's attention.

"Hey-hey! Over here, you purple pansy!"

 **"** **RRRR! You little gremlin pest!"**

The tank charged forward, and at the right timing, Trig zoomed off on his rocket, charging up his pistols. The tank smashed into the wall, shattering all its armor!

"TRIG, NOW!"

"Sorry, Glumshanks, but you're just no Kaos! EYAHAHAHAHAHAHA!" Letting loose his fully charged shot, Trig scored a direct hit as the dark coating as blown off! The Skylanders watched in satisfaction as Glumshanks struggled to keep his tank in condition, although now back to his normal form.

"Guh! Pull yourself together, Glumshanks! You can do this! You're evil enough now! You wanna go back to washing Kaos's dirty socks?! THIS IS IT! THIS! IS! YOUR! SHOT!"

Despite his best efforts of self-determination, his tank fell apart, as the Skylanders had shown him why Kaos always loses.

"Oh, who am I kidding?"

The tank then exploded, sending him flying.

"Well, that pretty much wraps this mission up." Spy Rise said. "Now, back to base!"

…

The giant doors opened in the fortress to reveal a badly burnt and beaten Glumshanks, the darkened coat haven been worn off.

"What are YOU doing here?" His master asked. "Say, you look different somehow."

"Different then the time I dove into lava 2 years ago?"

"Well, I don't know, but….less evil."

A dark flash of energy filled the area, followed by a hooded figure appearing on the giant screen. Although it may seem intimidating, Kaos knew all too well who this was.

"Hello…" He sighed. "Mother."

The figure pulled back the hood, revealing the face to belong to the ancient Dark Portal Master known as Kaossandra.

"I see you haven't lost your flare for the dramatic." Her son continued.

"I see my son is still the mischievous one, Glumshanks." Kaossandra said to the butler. "It seems that he hasn't lost his touch after all these-."

"Yeah, yeah, blah, blah," Kaos interrupted, batting Glumshanks away. "What do you want, Mother? I am very busy!"

"Oh, lighten up, Kaos! What's the point of being evil if you can't enjoy it?" His mother replied. "When I attacked the Cloudbreak Islands a century ago, I did it with an evil smile on my face."

"And yet, you still failed!"

"Failed? HA! Because of me, the Skylanders there were banished, leaving the isles unprotected for years! But your so-called 'all-out invasion' has called far too much attention, and now those Skylanders, along with old and new ones, have returned!"

"ENOUGH! I will conquer Skylands my OWN evil way! Thank you for calling, and sharing your utter motherly nonsense!"

"Kaos, I-."

It was then that Kaos deactivated the screen, ending the call.

"I….think that went very well, sir." Glumshanks added sarcastically.

"'All-out invasion'." Kaos scoffed. "I'll show HER an all-out invasion! Call out my pirate Greebles!"

…

Word was spreading quickly of the Skylanders' heroism. Many were offering help, such as Snagglescale, who offered to help the Skylanders improve their battle skills through various arenas located throughout the islands.

But other things aside, Spyro knew that there were still three Elementals to return to Woodburrow. Next up, he decided, was going to be the Ancient Terrasquid.

"Tess, the council reports that Kaos's forces were last seen headed towards the Barren's Desert." Spyro said. "Which means the Terrasquid is his next target. I've been told that the marshal in Iron Jaw Gulch might know where the squid can be found."

"Oh, I always get lost there." Tessa said. "Good thing I have the best pilot in all of Skylands going with me!"

Spyro groaned. "For the LAST time, Flynn is NOT…..ugh, never mind. Team Earth, I've assigned Free Ranger, Thumpback, Wash Buckler, and Rattle Shake to accompany you. You guys HAVE to hurry! We have no idea if the settlement will be under attack!"

"You got it, boss!" Terrafin smiled. "I've heard from the locals that fellow Dirt Sharks live there! I might be able to help them out! Come on, boys!"

Using teleportation runes, as Flynn and Tessa took off on Whiskers, Team Earth headed off to Iron Jaw Gulch.


	7. Iron Jaw Gulch

"Alright, let's see here…" Flynn read in the middle of the desert. "According to the map, Iron Jaw Gulch is somewhere to the west."

"Uh, Flynn?" Terrafin said. "You're holding it upside down."

He flipped it over.

"East. Either way, we're headed in the wrong direction." He corrected himself. "Probably. You know what, it'll be fine."

Tessa groaned. "Of course it'll be fine!" She said. "Embrace the adventure, Flynn! You know what your problem is? You rely to much on maps and machines to find your way." She mounted Whiskers. "You ignore your instincts."

"Hey, I happen to like machines!" Flynn retaliated. "And ignoring my instincts is the only reason I'm even getting on this bird!"

As Team Earth, or Team Terra for this mission, flew/warped alongside Whiskers, the two allies continued their bickering.

"All I'm saying is that if where you are is the place you're supposed to be," Tessa continued. "Then you're never really lost."

"I don't even know what you just said right there." Flynn sighed. "But look, if we ARE lost, it's only because your squawking feather mattress here can't fly straight!" He turned to Whiskers. "You heard me."

"Hang on! I think I can see something in the clouds!" Free Ranger yelled. And as the group exited the clouds, they found themselves…

RIGHT IN THE MIDDLE OF AN ENEMY PIRATE AIR FLEET!

"EVASIVE MANUEVERS! NOW!" Free Ranger yelled. Soon he, whiskers, and the warping orbs were darting in between ships and cannon fire. All the while, Flynn was screaming.

"IT'S MOMENTS LIKE THESE WHEN IT'S NICE TO HAVE DOORS!" He yelled. As he continued his panic, Tessa noticed the villager Dirt Sharks try to, but fail to, fight back. Cannons were destroyed before they could be reached!

"Oh no." She whispered. "The airship pirates are attacking the city!"

"That's not the only thing!" Flynn shouted. "LOOK OUT!"

Whiskers barely had enough time to dodge a cannonball shot right at them. Flynn yelped and covered his face, the map he was holding on to flying off in the process.

Amidst all the chaos, Free Ranger noticed the map get stuck on the face of one Greeble Pirate and make him stumble into a cannon ready to fire. When the pirate got the map off his face, he saw the cannon pointed right at him!

A few seconds later, the explosion set off a chain reaction, making the entire ship explode.

"Flynn, that was amazing!" Tessa remarked, having seen it as well. "How did you do that?!"

"Well, it's easy." He coolly replied. "You just take one-part crackerjack timing, add 17 parts pure liquid awesome and BOOM! I call 'em Flynnstincts. It's all up here."

 _Great. Guess Spyro was right about this guy._ Free Ranger sighed as he and the others soared downwards.

"I think after this, we need to have a talk about YOUR catchphrase." Tessa chuckled. "But first, we need to take out the rest of those airships."

"You can leave that part to us." Free Ranger said as he landed, while the others finished their warp. "Come on, guys! We've got a city to save!"

As the team leaped into action, Terrafin met up with the marshal of this town.

"So, you must be Marshal Wheellock." He assumed. "After this all blows over, we gotta talk."

"Yep, them pirate airships are giving us a devil of a time!" He answered. "But if we can get up top and turn our cannons on 'em, it'll be a REAL turkey shoot!"

"You got it! Okay, fellas! Get to those cannons!"

The trek through the battlefield was easier said than done, with Greeble Pirates, mostly Powderkegs and Slamspins, often attacking the group. When progressing into the giant glass hat, they were faced with elemental creatures called Geargolems, only of the Fire element here, along with Kangarats corrupted by darkness.

But the fun part? Normal ammo wasn't cutting it, so the Skylanders launched themselves through the airships! After three of them were destroyed, the fleet retreated, seeing they stood no chance against these guys. Thus, with the city saved, the team turned their attention to the marshal.

"That ought to make Kaos think twice before messing with Iron Jaw Gulch again!" Wheellock cheered. "That was really something you and your crew did, Mr. Flynn. Appreciate all the help."

"I know!" Terrafin smiled. "We were incredible, right?!"

"Well, anyway, Mr. Wheel Lipper," Flynn added. "We're kinda looking for a big ancient squiddy thingy. Seen him?"

Wheelock only sighed. "No, sir." He said. "Can't say that I have. But I do know a fella over in Motleyville that could help! The train will take you right there! But, uh, that might be down for days."

Just then, something behind him blew up.

"Weeks."

"Ah, don't worry, fellow shark buddy." Terrafin said. "The bird here is less likely to explode."

"Well, however you get there, just ask for Sharpfin. He ain't hard to miss."

"Sharpfin?!" Tessa said. "That crook?!"

"Relax, I've dealt with these tough guy types a long time." Flynn added. "You just leave the negotiating to old Captain Flynn. Boom."

"Whatever. Now let's just get over there." Terrafin said.

And thus, Whiskers took off and the Skylanders took off to their next destination.


	8. Motleyville

According to Tessa, Sharpfin owned the scrapyard in Motleyville and sold hard-to-find items, including info. It was their best bet on finding the Terrasquid.

However, Motleyville was a complete ghost town. So the team had to split up, with Flynn, Tessa and Whiskers on one part, and Team Terra on the other. After a while of searching for Sharpfin, Team Terra had no luck.

"We couldn't find this Sharpfin fella anywhere." Terrafin said over his Farspeaker. "How about you guys? Any luck?"

There was no response.

"Uh, hello? Flynn? Tessa? Whiskers? Anyone copy?"

Still no response.

"This isn't good." Prism Break said. "Quick, we gotta backtrack to where we split!"

The team hurried back over to where they had landed, where they saw three figures in cages, two of which they recognized.

"Flynn! Tessa!" Terrafin gasped. "What the heck happened to you guys?!"

"Sorry to jump out of topic," Rubble Rouser added. "But I think that shark guy is that Sharpfin fella we've been looking for."

Before any of the companions could answer, a new voice rang from above.

"So, you have brought more guests, yes?"

The team looked up to see a crustacean-looking guy with a bunch of robots with him.

"What the-? Who are you?"

"I am Baron Von Shellshock." The crab said. "And I welcome you all to the new Motleyville!"

"Well, you don't seem very friendly." Terrafin said. "Locking up our pals, having robot bodyguards, and apparently taking over a town. You must be working for Kaos! That creep STILL owes me five bucks for what he did to the Dirt Seas!"

"Something's wrong." Prism Break noticed. "I don't see Whiskers anywhere!"

"Und now," Shellshock pronounced. "I present to you….ze bird!"

"Bird?" Doom Stone asked. "What bird?"

Suddenly, a massive evil bird landed right behind the crab. It didn't take the team to realize who it really was.

"Oh no."

"Tessa's not gonna be happy…"

"Attack the pesky Skylanders, birdie, and slow them down!" Baron ordered. "I have to ready my surprise in the village!"

Whiskers, now having fallen to the power of the Darkness, screeched and flew at the Skylanders!

"HIT THE CRYSTALS!" Terrafin ordered, readying his claws. The Earth Skylanders dodged projectiles, lasers, and bombardments, and only striking when the bird got his beak stuck in the ground. It didn't take long, but Rubble Rouser smashed the last crystal to pieces just as Doom Stone managed to free the others by smashing the lock apart. Once Whiskers was back to his normal self, a happy Tessa ran up to him.

"WHISKERS! Oh, thank goodness you're alright!" She cried, hugging him.

"So, you must be Sharpfin." Terrafin guessed. "I would ask you where the Ancient Terrasquid is, but I guess we'll have to reclaim your town first."

"You'd best do that." Sharpfin said. "Tessa told me she found her birdy when he was just a chick, rescued him from a few Chompies, and he's been by her side ever since."

"Don't worry, buddy. Shellshock's gonna pay for what he did to you!"

"Yeah, but something's been bothering me, Tess." Prism Break replied. "Shellshock mentioned that he has a 'surprise' waiting for us at the village. And if I know my bad guys, that can't be good."

"But still, he has to be stopped nonetheless." Terrafin said, cracking his knuckles. "If anyone thinks they can just steal someone's town, let alone their home, they've got another thing coming!"

After a long trek towards the village, along with pummeling a few Chompy Powerhouses, Greeble Heavers, and Earth Geargolems, the Earth Skylanders confronted Shellshock, who had revealed his little 'secret weapon'.

"Behold, my precision mechanism of immense power!" The baron presented. "With it, I vill crush you! And it vill hurt, too!"

The Earth Skylanders charged into battle with the mech, with Terrafin doing most of the damage.

"A hunk of scrap and junk?! Is that it?!" He chuckled. "I thought you said there was a surprise!"

Knocking out Powerhouses thrown at him, dodging bombs, and throwing dynamite back at Shellshock, Terrafin was finally able to lay the beatdown on that punk!

"IGNORANT KARTOFFELGESICHT!" Shellshock cursed. "YOU HAVE NOT SEEN THE LAST OF BARON VON SHELLSHOCK!"

"WHA! HEY, I AM **NOT** A POTATO FACE!" Terrafin yelled back.

"So, we kept our end of the deal, Sharpfin." Tessa said. "Are you gonna help us or not?"

"Well," The shark replied. "Not only am I taking you in my personal ship, but as a special thanks, I'm sending my boys over to Woodburrow to get to work for my man here." While this was happening, Terrafin paid no attention to the nonsense the crab was yelling.

"Hey, I'm not your man!" Flynn said. "If I'm anybody's man, it's me!" He turned to Whiskers. "You know what I'm saying."

"Your ride will be tweaked and ready to blow off some rotors in no time." Sharpfin added. "As for the baron here, well, I've got just the thing." He whistled and some Dirt Sharks burrowed up to Shellshock.

"Heh! Now this is more like it!" Terrafin smiled. "Let's get 'im, boys!"

The others watched as the four Dirt Sharks laid the smackdown on the baron, pummeling him up enough to make him flee.

"Yeah, that's right! You better run!" Terrafin cheered the others on as Shellshock ran for it.

"So, who wants lunch?" Flynn asked.

"I could eat." Sharpfin replied.

"Me too! I could really go for some seafood!" Terrafin added.


	9. Twisty Tunnels

Having failed to evilize the Ancient Flashfin, Kaos had turned to the next Ancient Elemental.

"There it is, Glumshanks." He said while observing the majestic beast on his monitor. "The Ancient Terrasquid! And soon it will be the EVIL Terrasquid! HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!"

Suddenly, the screen flickered until it changed with the face of Kaossandra.

"Really, Mother?" Kaos groaned. "Again?"

"Oh, I'm sorry. Am I interrupting playtime?" She responded.

"Why yes." Kaos said sarcastically. "IF by playtime, you mean watching my awesomely brilliant plan unfold before me!"

"So, I believe this means you're doing something about the Skylanders?"

"Of course, Mother." Kaos said, getting out of his throne. "In fact, it is a plan so fiendishly simple, yet incomprehensibly horrible, that those idiot Skylanders won't stand a chance! You know, I almost feel sorry for them, but I don't!" He began making his way to the portal.

Fire began belching from it as a low beastly growl was heard. Soon, an image of the creature rose forth from it.

"Say hello to the Fire Viper!" Kaos announced. "OF DOOM!"

…

Having dropped off Tessa back at Woodburrow, the Earth Skylanders, accompanied by Wash Buckler, Eruptor, Flynn, and Sharpfin, were on board the baron's own personal ship, headed for Twisty Tunnels, where the Terrasquid was located.

But the sheer speed of the ship itself was an entirely different matter, as it rocketed through the skies like a heat-seeking missile.

"It's got titanium mounted twin 14,000 CC engines, with power cycle liquid radiant coolant deployment!" Sharpfin explained about his ship's design.

"This is the best thing ever!" Flynn yelled over the engine's roar. "How fast are we going, anyway?!"

"It can't be calculated in normal metrics," Sharpfin replied. "So we're currently traveling at 3 times the speed of awesome!"

"Awesome!"

"Just how fast IS awesome, anyway?!" Terrafin basically yelled, as if holding on for dear life.

"I dunno, but I guess it's REALLY fast!" Rubble Rouser yelled back. Sharpfin continued with his statement.

"We should stop here." He said, pulling up a little far away. "Don't want to attract unnecessary attention."

"Come on, what's the worst that could happen?!" Flynn boasted.

"Uh, I dunno about you guys," Doom Stone answered. "But I think we're not alone here. Be on your guard!"

The Earth Skylanders made their way across the land and found a clever way of destroying the petrified darkness crystals: by shrinking and destroying them from the inside! Facing Cadet Crushers, Boom Bosses, Air Spell Punks, and Air Geargolems, along with using Sharpfin's ship's turret defenses to shoot down greeble and troll ships, the Earth Skylanders managed to destroy three crystals, weakening the strength enough to make the Terrasquid destroy the others by sheer force! Two down, two to go!

"Well, I guess he's finally free at last." Flynn complemented proudly.

"Oh yeah, I almost forgot to mention," Sharpfin added. "Alongside the Treespirit, the Terrasquid is one of the only two female Ancient Elementals!"

"Wow. Well, that's a moment."

"Ha! You know what, friend? Why don't you take the wheel?"

"Uh, wait," Eruptor tried to get in. "Didn't you say he wasn't gonna-?"

"You mean it?!" Flynn shouted excitedly. "Let's do it! BOOM!"

Before anyone could say anything, Flynn hopped in and sped off, ecstatic for a chance to drive something so fast!

"Oi! Aren't you forgetting something?!" Sharpfin yelled.

"I told you it was a bad idea!" Prism Break whispered!

That's when Eruptor noticed something big looming over them.

"Uhhhhhh….guys?" He asked.

The team turned in his direction and saw a giant fiery snake peer down at them!

"Well, at least it's only ONE Fire Viper!" Wash Buckler said. "Back at Mount Cloudbreak, my crew and I fought hundreds of them!"

The Fire Viper roared, then lunged at its next meal.


	10. Serpent's Peak

Amidst the fire spewing and mine dodging, Sharpfin had come up with an ingenious idea.

"Maybe we can use these crossbows against the beast!" He yelled. "I'll load them up, you fire!"

Once the crossbows were loaded up with big plungers, Wash Buckler and Doom Stone each fired one, the plungers latching onto the beast's head.

"Let's bring him down to our level! Reel him in!" Wash Buckler ordered. The ropes were pulled back, sending the stunned viper crashing down.

"Now! Smash those crystals!" Doom Stone ordered. The team dealt as much damage as they could until the Fire Viper recovered, now in more of a rage than ever!

"Look out! He's gonna turn up the heat!" Terrafin yelled, seeing the snake was ready to breath fire…

Only for the flames to get blocked by massive tentacles!

Seeing its new adversary, the Fire Viper turned and roared at the Ancient Terrasquid. The squid slapped her tentacles against the snake, making it hiss in pain. It readied its fire breath attack again, only for the Terrasquid wrap her tentacles around the snake, choking and squeezing it.

"Aww, and me without my rock corn." Rubble Rouser moaned, clearly enjoying the monster brawl.

"We can still take the advantage!" Wash Buckler yelled. "Shoot the crystals while it's distracted!"

The Fire Viper bit the tentacle around its neck, making the Terrasquid roar in pain. The two giants grappled with each other in combat, with the team's ranged attacks scoring direct hits! The viper's flinching from the pain made it open to more of the squid's attacks! The Fire Viper tried its best to fight back, even scratching the tentacles with its small two-fingered arms. When it finally managed to stun the Terrasquid, the Fire Viper felt the last of its head crystals shatter! Roaring in pain and anger, the Fire Viper turned its attention back to the Skylander team…

And swallowed them whole!

"WOOOOAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHH!" Eruptor screamed as he and the others fell down the viper's long gut before landing in the stomach.

"Ugh, man, now I know what it feels like to be the bad guys I eat." Slobber Tooth groaned.

"Same for Wrecking Ball." Eruptor groaned. "Hey, another crystal! That should be the last one, and out ticket out of here!"

"Fire Geargolems! Watch out!" Wash Buckler warned. The team dodged the flames and easily destroyed them.

"Man, now I know the meaning of burning indigestion." Rubble Rouser moaned.

"Meanwhile, I bet this snake'll find that THIS rock is HARD to digest!" Doom Stone smashed the crystal in one swing, causing a bubbling reaction!

Feeling the burn, the Fire Viper spat the Skylanders out and fell defeated.

"We must NEVER speak of this again." Eruptor panted. "Hopefully I won't be eaten again."

"Well, our work here is done nonetheless." Wash Buckler stated. "Now back to Woodburrow!"

…

"You may have delayed my inevitable victory so far," Kaos stated. "But now it is time for you to taste the bitter taste of defeat. At the hands of KAOS!"

The dice was rolled. The greebles groaned in defeat.

"HA! Double Wilikins!" Kaos declared. "You have all been cast into the never-ending pit of colossal defeat. HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!"

As the enemy towers on the gameboard were vaporized, there was a knock at the door.

"Not now! I'm savoring my conquest!"

"Um, Lord Kaos?" Glumshanks peered in. "I really think you should see this."

The Dark Portal Master followed his butler out into the dining hall, where he saw many minions having quite a meal.

"WHAT IS THE MEANING OF THIS, YOU FREELOADERS?!" He yelled, jumping onto the table and kicking an entrée. "This is MY evil lair! And you are trespassing! Now get out!"

"That's no way to talk to your guests!" The voice of Kaossandra rang out.

"Mother?! What are YOU doing here?!"

"What any evil mother would do for her desperately flailing son in his hour of need. I've come to help. And I've brought a few friends."

…

"So the Terrasquid statue lit up, just like the Flashfin." Spyro reported. "I guess this means we're halfway there. Not to go off-topic, but I've been shown the powers of the Legendary Treasures we've collected, the little fishing hole in the Under Hollow, and of course, a brand-new awesome turret that functions as Woodburrow's defense. Anyway, back on subject, our next target is the Ancient Frosthound, which means Team Frost, aka Slam Bam, Chill, and Freeze Blade, will be journeying to the giant ice museum called the Boney Island. Apparently the Frost Elves there got a little something for us that will help us find the yeti. So good luck on your journey, and try not to break anything."


	11. Boney Islands

This place had seen better days.

Even though she was the youngest of her 12 siblings, there was still a reason why Avril was Captain of the Guard.

"Hurry!" A soldier yelled. "We have to get to that ship!"

"I'm coming!" Avril groaned, hauling a large chest. "There's no way I'm letting this fall into the wrong hands!" Groaning, she heaved it onto the carriage. "Keep together now!" She ordered. "I'll see every one of you safe on that ship!"

"Avril!" A voice cried out. "Avril, help!"

She turned to see more of those one-eyed beasts drag a Frost Elf away. Yet Avril was true to her promise.

"No you don't!" She yelled, grabbing the nearest makeshift weapon (in this case, a rotten fish) she could find. Rushing after the monsters, she managed to get there just in time!

"Hands off, twits!" She yelled. "She's not on the menu! We're serving fish, and it's all you can eat!"

Seeing an intruder, the Cyclops soldiers readied their weapons, yet Avril easily dispatched of them.

"That. Was. Awesome!"

She turned to see multiple figures. A pilot, a shark, a four-armed yeti, an ice guard, and a skater.

"Thank you, traveler." She replied. "A warrior uses what she has in hand and we apparently have a lot of fish."

"I am Chill of the Water Skylanders." The ice soldier introduced. "These are my companions, Slam Bam, Freeze Blade, Flynn, and Sharpfin."

"I am Avril, the Captain of the Frost Elf Guard. However, even though I know why you have arrived, we might want to talk later."

"Huh? Why-?"

Suddenly, a Fire Geargolem appeared and set the nearby bridge ablaze!

"Oh. Don't worry, we're pros. Let us put out this fire for you." Slam Bam chuckled.

After bashing the beast, there was a brief recap of what had happened. Apparently Cyclops warriors had invaded the Bony Islands for surely evil reasons and Avril was trying to evacuate everyone. So, looked like Team Frost had quite the problem to help out with.

Since the only way to the ship now was through the museum, the allies had to travel in the Caravan, which ran on Fossil Fuel. Team Frost would take care of the Coldspears, Gazermages, Snowblasters, Frostflowers, and Loose Cannons that were still around.

Heck, the Caravan even had a defense turret! Perfect for situations like this!

That is, until the Caravan accidently hit a locked door and sent Team Frost flying down to a lower level.

"HEY! Are you guys okay down there?!" Flynn called out. "And is there a gift shop down there?! Maybe bring back a snow globe, or a pecan log!"

"Yes and no." Slam Bam groaned. "Stay where you are. We're coming back up!"

It was a long trek back upwards and an even longer ride to the ship, but the Caravan nonetheless managed to escape. Heck, Team Frost even helped the guards kick the Cyclops stowaways off!

"So, about that thing we promised you." Avril handed the team a magical snow globe. Flynn shook it a little.

"Oooooo, festive."

"Hey, I know that place!" Slam Bam realized. "That's the Frostfest Mountains! Some of my fellow yeti kin live there!"

"Yet the blizzards are thick in that region." Chill remembered. "There must be an alternative."

"There is." Freeze Blade added. "Whirlwind told me about a little gift she had made for the Frost Elves back at Winter Keep. She called it the Illuminator. Its light can help you find your way through any storm!"

"Then I guess we're paying those Frost Elves a visit." Slam Bam said. "Sharpfin, set a course for Winter Keep!"


	12. Winter Keep

"Doesn't this thing have a heater?" Flynn whined, suffering from the cold. "I can't feel my face!" Suddenly, he felt a small punch on his shoulder.

"Ya feel that, don't ya?"

"Ow. That's not my face." This only lead to Avril glaring at him. "Actually, I'm feeling quite toasty, thank you."

Team Frost had two reinforcements with them on this mission: Whirlwind and Bumble Blast. And they paid no attention to Flynn's nonsense.

"There it is." Whirlwind pointed out. "The Winter Keep."

"So, any reason you built/gave these guys that giant rainbow statue thingy?" Bumble Blast asked.

"Well, it was a couple of years ago." The unicorn-dragon hybrid answered. "This place fell under a curse. It placed them in darkness for all eternity. When I heard about this, I gave them an enchanted magical horn. Thus, eternal light fought back against the eternal darkness. But this did more than just break the curse. It gave the Frost Elves hope. Courage to fight back against attacks. It protected the keep. And it's been that way since."

"Well, I guess the only problem now is that the elves don't know when to call it a day." Freeze Blade joked.

"That's not the only problem right now." Chill pointed out. "Look! The keep is under attack!"

True to Chill's word, the crew saw many Cyclops airships bombarding the place!

"Wowsers, now THAT'S a lot of snowballs!" Flynn gasped.

"Hey, what's with the Viking guy?" Slam Bam asked, pointing to a larder Frost Elf giving orders to living snowmen.

"Don't just stand there like yard ornaments!" He was barking. "They've already gotten past our defenses! Go man the catapults!"

Sharpfin's ship lowered itself downwards, allowing Avril to jump off.

"Looks like you've gotten yourself in quite the snowball fight, eh Duff?"

"Avril? Is that you, lad?"

"Sorry to come in uninvited," Whirlwind said, flying down. "But I sort of need my gift back."

"Don't worry your little fuzzy heads off!" Flynn yelled after her. "Help is on the way!" He dived down after them and landed solidly on a snowy pillar. "IT'S RESCUE TIME! BOOM!"

And then he slipped and fell off.

 _Ugh. Classic Flynn._ Whirlwind thought as the other Skylanders dropped down.

"Ow….so, are you gonna lends us the lighty-corn thingy or what?"

"I'll tell ya what," Duff proposed. "If you can take care if those giant Blizzard Ballers, you have the Illuminator with my thanks!"

"Oh, well, alright, but you might wanna salt down this general area first." Flynn said. "It's kind of a safety hazard."

Brushing off his response, the Skylanders rushed into action. First up, they had to defend the north wall using the catapults. But that wouldn't be easy. New enemy reinforcements were arriving in the form of Sleetthrowers, Twistpicks, Evilized Snowrollers, Ice Geargolems, and Chompy Blitzblooms.

Once the wall was defended, Team Frost proceeded onwards by riding rainbow rails the Illuminator conjured up. It was time to clear out the south wall. Using the snowman soldiers for ammo, Whirlwind threw the pieces at the next Blizzard Baller. However, she noticed something near the furnace of the Illuminator.

It was freezing up! The light faded, meaning it was only a matter of time until the elves lost courage and surrendered. Whirlwind gasped.

"NO ONE BREAKS MY GIFT!" She roared, flying over there as fast as she could! Upon arriving at the Frost Furnace, Whirlwind confronted the source of the ice: An Ice Geargolem! After quickly disposing of it, Whirlwind quickly used the bellows to get the furnace working again. Now with the Illuminator restored, the elves could fight again! However, there was still one problem…

The snowmen had been separated from the catapults, thus leaving no ammo! Quickly, Team Frost recovered the snowmen and used them to destroy the last three Blizzard Ballers.

But it wasn't over yet! Cyclops had taken over the main tower! Team Frost would have to clear them out!

After getting to the tower and clearing out all enemy waves, the Skylanders were able to secure their hold on Winter Keep.

And as promised, the team was given the Illuminator. Now it was time to head to Frostfest Mountains!


	13. Frostfest Mountains

"So, I told her there were no hard feelings." Kaossandra continued her story. "Then I turned around dead, burned her castle to the ground, and froze her village in a vast eternal glacier! HAHAHA!"

Although Glumshanks was enjoying this, Kaos clearly wasn't.

"Look, we're wasting time!" He complained. "Now that we know where the ancient is, we have to go after it with everything we've got!"

"Attack, attack, attack." Kaossandra yawned. "Kaos, you're so predictable."

"I suppose YOU have a better idea."

"Of course I do." The woman coyly smiled. She clapped twice and the nearby doors opened. An evil actress monster stepped out, drew out puppets of the portal master and his servant, than had the butler puppet kick the Kaos puppet.

"Ugh, really Mother?" Kaos asked. "Puppets? Are you planning on boring them to death?! HA!"

"Oh, I think you'll find Mesmeralda here is full of surprises." Kaossandra only laughed.

…

"Man, I really wouldn't want to be Eruptor right now." Slam Bam chuckled. "He told me of a nightmare he had about being stuck in one of these things!"

"Well, good thing we're cool with the cold." Freeze Blade chuckled.

"Alright, the snow globe says it's a little to the left." Flynn was instructing Sharpfin.

"If you say so."

"You gotta hand it to those elves, this is awesome!"

"FLYNN!" Sharpfin barked. "Will you just keep an eye out?! We don't want to run into any icebergs!"

"Don't worry." Chill replied. "He's not the one behind the wheel."

"I wouldn't assume that so soon." Slam Bam said. "Flynn IS the one navigating."

"Uh oh."

"Relax, Sharp Stuff," Flynn was saying. "Thanks to this glowy lightinator thingy and this magic snow globe, finding the Frosthound should be a piece of-."

"LOOK OUT!"

Sharpfin barely had time to react as his ship crashed into a massive iceberg! As a result, he, Flynn, and Team Frost were sent flying into the snow.

"-cake."

…

"How did I get stuck carrying this thing?! The yeti here's the one with two extra arms!"

"Despite what happened earlier, I'm still the lookout and sharks don't have eyelids."

It was a long trek, but the team managed to get the Illuminator to….somewhere.

"So, uh, what now?"

"I dunno."

"Wait! The Illuminator!"

The five watched in awe as the giant horn lifted upward while glowing and shot into a nearby lantern, making it glow brightly.

"You know what, amigo? You're right. Even if you don't have eyelids."

"Thanks, Flynn."

"That's beautiful!"

"You said it, Slam Bam."

"Huh? What? I didn't say anything."

The five turned around to see another yeti right behind them!

"AAUGH!"  
Sharpfin and Flynn yelped in shock as Team Frost readied themselves.

"Cocoa?"

The yeti's question left them dumbfounded.

"Uh….sure?"

"Hey Slammy, looks like you're not the last of your kind after all!"

"Ha ha, very funny, skater boy."

"Hey there, Fizzy, old pal!" Sharpfin said after getting up. "We're looking for the Ancient Frosthound!"

"Huh. So he knows this guy." Slam Bam said to himself.

"The ancient Frosthound?" Fizzy asked. "Oh yeah! He's at the top of this mountain! The trail would lead you there, but the lanterns have gone out for some reason! It would be impossible to get there with this blizzard!"

"No problem-o." Flynn chuckled. "The frost elves said that this Illuminat-o-lighty mabob could find its way through anything! But first, tell us more about the, uh, cocoa."

"Brilliant! Follow its light up and I'll meet you up ahead! But be careful, something strange is happening here." And with that, Fizzy began to somehow teleport away.

"Wait! You still haven't given us our-."

And he was gone.

"-cocoa."

"Woah. I had no idea we could do that." Slam Bam said dumbfounded.

After a little trek up the path (and fighting off some Cyclops Brawlbucklers), Team Frost came across a great light. When turning it back on again, Slam Bam saw an entire village of yetis!

"Woah…"

"Welcome home, Sasquatch."

"I said, knock it off!"

"Maybe one of these guys knows more about the Frosthound and how to get to him." Chill guessed. "Let's go look around."

After paying the village a visit, Team Frost learned that the path continued beyond the gate at the far end of the village. The trek continued, with the team even running into evilized versions of Chillydogs, the pets of some yetis.

When coming across another village, Slushville, Team Frost learned that the yetis held a festival each year to honor the eruption of Mount Cloudbreak. Slam Bam was about to tell them that the eruption only occurs every **century,** but then he realized that they wouldn't be able to see it anyway through the blizzard. So no harm was done.

As the journey continued, the team were constantly harassed by mysterious hands. Nonetheless, by lighting one more light, they found the Frosthound at last!


	14. Mesmeralda's Show

"Alright, Mr. Yeti Buddy." Slam Bam said. "Why don't you get back to Woodburrow and-."

Suddenly, the hands appeared again and took off with the Frosthound! Team Frost could only watch as a massive stage rose up onto the floor. Lights turned on, revealing an evil actress monster. She cleared her throat.

 **"** **Lights in the house are dimming  
Prepare for the beginning  
Skylander, come and take your seat!**

 **All the voices hushing  
As the curtains climbing  
Now your eyes are fixed on me!**

 **Run to your marks my pretties  
Into your place, my puppets  
Paint on your grins, no time to frown!**

 **I have arrived to claim  
More than my share of fame  
For one night only in your town!"**

"Oh no!" Slam Bam groaned. "And I thought Gill was a horrible singer!"

"Aw man, I HATE musicals!" Freeze Blade yelped, covering his ears.

Chill only kept her guard up as puppets began to join in.

 **"** **Make you laugh  
And then she'll make you cry  
Twist and tangle in her power  
All her enemies will cower!**

 **Stand entranced  
As her fingers dance  
Captivated when she sings  
Mesmeralda pulls our strings!**

 **Mesmeralda pulls our strings!**

 **Get in line!  
Stay in time!  
Kaos called!  
It's time to shine!**

 **The puppets dance  
In her trance!"**

"I hate this girl already."

"I don't know about you, but her acting sucks!"

"Steady now! Looks like this Mesmeralda character is the only thing standing between us and the Frosthound! Guess she's been controlling those hands we saw earlier!"

 **"** **You never really had a chance!** **  
** **I'm the one who pulls your strings!"**

And with the final high note, the show (aka the battle) began!

Mesmeralda bowed as the curtain closed.

"Whew! Finally, it's over!" Slam Bam breathed a sigh of relief.

"Yeah. I'm gonna have trouble getting THAT out of my head!" Freeze Blade said.

"Something tells me this was only Act 1, Scene 1." Chill said, still not letting her guard down. The curtains opened again.

"And enter, stage left."

 **"** **No one mussels their way onto MY stage!"** Mesmeralda announced. **"Puppet chorus! Show them how we deal with upstaging Skylanders!"**

"BOOOO! Your acting stinks!" Slam Bam yelled.

"Yeah! Get off the stage!" Freeze Blade yelled.

"Puppets! Brace yourselves!" Chill yelled, beginning to dodge the puppets. After knocking some of them out, Chill noticed a nearby spotlight.

"So, you want to be in the spotlight?" She asked, turning it on. "You got it!" The light shone directly is the actress's face!

 **"** **AH! I can't see! And I'm not even wearing makeup!"**

"Something tells me you ain't one of Kaos's goons." Slam Bam guessed. "Or maybe you're just a new recruit!"

After a pummeling, Mesmeralda used her magic to push the trio back as she got back onto the stage.

 **"** **Thank you, thank you, please, hold your applause till the end."** She bowed. **"There's still a lot of show to go with scares and surprises in store! Please stay in your seats and DON'T. TOUCH. ANYTHING!"**

"Free seats?! Aw, and I forgot to buy tickets!" Slam Bam joked.

 **"** **Ever wonder what we do with performers who bomb on stage? I make them ashes! Clear the theater, boys!"**

More puppets joined the battle, with bomb puppets being thrown into the mix!

"Yo, what are you trying to do, bore us to death?" Freeze Blade joked, avoiding the puppets' attacks. "This is the lamest play ever!"

"Hey, what role do I play again?" Slam Bam asked. "Oh right, the butt-kicker!"

 _I wonder. Am I the only one being serious right now?!_ Chill thought, annoyed.

After a series of more pummeling, Act 3 was about to begin.

 **"** **You're in for a special treat, Skylanders."** Mesmeralda spoke her lines. **"Many have tried to reach the third act, but they've all been swept away by my performance. Let's see if you've got what it takes. And now, on with the show!"**

"Aw yeah! This my favorite play!" Slam Bam taunted. "I call it 'We shut this down and save the Frosthound'!"

 **"** **Wow, such amazing talent! I think you're ready to put it all together! Call out the spinning dancers!"**

"We don't have time for this nonsense!" Chill yelled. "Give us the Frosthound!"

"Yeah!" Freeze Blade chimed in. "Thou shalt not arise victorious!"

"Watch out! It's those spinning blades we saw back down the mountains!"

Dodging the attacks and blinding her once more, Team Frost managed to get in one more attack run.

"What's wrong?" Freeze Blade taunted. "I thought you LIKED being in the spotlight!"

Mesmeralda only pushed them back and got back on stage again.

 **"** **Ladies, gentlemen, and creatures of all shapes and sizes,"** She announced. **"We've reached the moment you've all been waiting for! I'd like to thank myself for such an incredible performance! But now, hold onto to your hats, you ain't seen nothing yet! Time for the grand finale!"**

"Ya hear that, Chilly? You better hold on tight!" Slam Bam chuckled

"At least it's almost over." Chill groaned.

"Wait! Don't tell me how it ends! I wanna see for myself!" Freeze Blade yelled. "Oh wait, I do! Spoiler alert: It's curtains for Messy!"

After one last pummel, Team Frost made sure the curtains fell for this overacting mistress.

 **"** **You're the one who pulled my strings!"**

After one last musical note, Mesmeralda fell.

"What? No curtsy? Man, what a waste." Slam Bam said.

"That's the last time I go to any of her shows!" Freeze Blade said.

"Well, what's most important is done." Chill smiled.

As if to prove her point, the Frosthound flew off to join the other Ancient Elementals. It was then that Slam Bam was contacted by Spyro over the Farspeaker.

"Great work, guys!" The dragon's voice rang out. "The Frosthound statue lit up, just like the Flashfin and Terrasquid! All that's left now is the Treespirit! We're almost there! Come on back to base! And try not to cause an avalanche."

…

"Alright Skylanders, I've got good news and bad news." Spyro said. "The good news is that since the other elemental have returned, the Tree Spirit can't be far behind! She's been waiting patiently for the others."

"And the bad news is?"

"Well, the bad news is that Kaos and his forces have been last seen spotted heading to Fantasm Forest, and no, it's not spooky at all, possibly going after the Tree Spirit! Which means you, Team Tree, yes, that includes all your Life Skylanders, will be going there and protecting the Tree Spirit. The other Skylanders will be stationed here at Woodburrow. I've got the felling that Kaos isn't alone, and his accomplice could launch a surprise attack here. Which means we'll be needing a surprise defense! I bet that turret isn't enough, but with this many Skylanders, the defense just might work! Anyway, Flynn and Sharpfin will be waiting for you, Team Tree. We've come so far, we can't give up now!"


	15. Fantasm Forest

"Attention, you fire trolls!" The war leader boomed inside the airship. "I, Kaos, have tolerated the incompetence of my minions for far too long! But that ends, today! This is your chance to prove to me, your glorious leader, that you are not the complete and total failure buffet that I am already certain you are. SO PAY ATTENTION!"

The trolls bolted upright as Kaos began his mission briefing. With his Dark Portal Master Powers, he brought up a holographic image of a giant fairy-like creature.

"Here is your target." He said. "The Ancient Tree Spirit. It must be captured at all costs! Do you hear me?! Now, those miserable Sky-lame-os will try to stop you. Oh yes. But thanks to my incomprehensible genius," He made the image fade away. "You have all been equipped with this!"

In a flash, he made his palm conjure up a ball of purple flames.

"Evilized Fire!"

The trolls held out their own palms, and the fire appeared in their hands as well.

"You will use it to drive the Tree Spirit into my trap, and ensure my ultimate victory! Or don't bother coming back. Get me?"

The trolls stood up and saluted while simultaneously saying, "Yes, Lord Kaos. For Victory!"

"Yes! Victory for ME!" Kaos boomed. "Open the hatch!"

"Narf ha!" A troll yelled as he punched the switch. The hatch swung open as the troll forces marched out, deploying their parachutes.

Meanwhile, Kaos wasn't just standing by this time. He got into the cockpit of his own personal fighter. The Doom Jet! (OF DOOM!)

"Uh, sir?" Glumshanks contacted him over the jet's monitor. "Are you sure your plan will work?"

"Of course it will work, fool!" Kaos said back. "You just make sure you do your part. In the meantime, I am personally going to oversee this operation!"

"Wait, what? That could be danger-." Kaos shut off the monitor.

The hangar bay opened and the Doom Jet flew out, accompanied by two wingmen.

…

"The Tree Spirit's in trouble, Flynn!" Sharpfin yelled. "Kaos is set to burn down this whole forest!"

"Yeah, since he hates trees, I bet he's gonna destroy that spirit himself!" Tree Rex growled. "And NO ONE messes with Mother Nature! NO ONE!"

Sharpfin pulled in and Team Tree leaped into action. It was time to end this evilization fiasco!

"Looks like the trolls are pyromaniacs." Stump Smash observed. "But that fire doesn't look normal."

"Hopefully the local Fire Brigade can put them out before it spreads further." Stealth Elf stated.

"Are you kidding?!" Bumble Blast roared. "This is a warzone! There's no place for firefighters on the battlefield! They're hometown heroes!"

"Well, this IS someone's home!" Camo shot back.

As Team Tree assisted with the fire work, along with calling in some Water Skylander reinforcements, the Skylanders had to fight their way through Chompy Boomblossoms, Evilized Screechers, Missile Maulers, Undead Spell Punks, and Tech Geargolems.

Heck, even some Gillmen came to help in the cause!

Willowbark, whom the crew met back at Rampant Ruins, also revealed himself to be the chief of the Volunteer Fire Brigade and allowed the Skylanders to use the new Fireflooder vehicle to help put out fires on the gillmen ships. Next they put out the fires at Foreverspring Village.

And finally, it was time to rescue the Tree Spirit!

"Hey, hold on!" Camo yelled. "Is that Kaos?!"

"No, YOU hold on!" Zook yelled back. "Is that his wingmen?!"

"He's not gonna make it easy for us." Gill said. "I'll man the water guns, you ranged folk blast those ships out of the sky!"

As the Fireflooder flew in to put out the fires, the Skylanders defended the ship from enemy attacks. All the while, Gill was able to put out all the fires to free the Tree Spirit.

"HEY! What do you think you're doing?!" A high voice rang out. Of course, the Skylanders turned to face him. "Prepare to be dispatched with orderly Kaos! HAHAHAHAHAHAHA!"

"Wow, that's a first." Gill murmured. "Alright, guys! Hit him with everything we've got!"

Taking out the wingmen, the Skylanders managed to shoot down every missile the Doom Jet fired at them until Kaos had no ammo left!

"Curses!" Kaos yelled. "No matter, though. Mother has a surprise waiting for you back at Woodburrow! Goodbye, Sky-lame-os! HAHAHAHAHAHA!"

"Wait….his….mom?" Tree Rex wondered.

"Seriously, who brings their mom?" Wash Buckler asked.

"Wait, guys, look! Kaos is getting away!" Stealth Elf pointed to the fiery exhausts of the Doom Jet as it charged up.

"Not on MY watch!" Gill yelled, aiming the water cannons at the exhausts and opening fire! Not only did the water extinguish the exhausts, but also managed to get deep enough inside the Doom Jet to make it short-circuit! Kaos wasn't going anywhere now!

"NOOOOOOOOOOOOO!" Kaos yelled as he began plummeting. "CURSE YOU, STUPID BUTTONS! DO AS I COMMAND! YAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHH!"

"Welp, that's the last we'll see of HIM for now." Gill chuckled.

"Yeah, but there's something bothering me." Wash Buckler said. "He said something about his mom and a surprise at Woodburrow."

"Wait….Woodburrow?" Tree Rex gasped. "Oh no…."

Just then, Gill got a call on his Farspeaker. It was from Spyro.

"….back….…ow!" The voice came out through the static. "Wood…attack! ….Tessa….HURRY!"

"We gotta tell Flynn and Sharpfin!" Gill yelled. "We have to get back to Woodburrow ASAP!"

As fast as they could, Team Tree and the others ran to the ship and flew back to Woodburrow.

…

In the distance, all that could be seen of Woodburrow was nothing but smoldering ruins!

"Oh no." Wash Buckler whispered. "We're too late!"

"Quick! Search for survivors! See if they've taken anything!" Gill ordered as he rushed towards the main tree. All four statues were now lit, but it seems like they were of little matter now. Then he saw a few scales.

"SPYRO! Are you alright?!"

"*cough cough* Yes….and no…." Spyro wheezed. "There were no casualties, especially none in Skylanders, but we were attacked. The turret wasn't enough. The figure attacking us claimed to be a woman called Kaossandra. She….*hack*….she said she was Kaos's mother!"

"Kaos's WHAT?!" Night Shift gasped. "Oh man, now she's what I call the mother of all evil!"

"And that's only the beginning." Spyro moaned. "She was far more powerful than Kaos ever was! We didn't stand a chance. And even worse, during the attack, she kidnapped Tessa!"

"WHAT?!"

"She must've known she would be so important." Spyro continued. "During the festival that was supposed to be held when you guys came back, Tessa was going to be crowned the new Chieftess."

"Any idea where is Kaossandra lady might have taken her?"

"Well, I've only gotten one lead." Spyro said. "I overheard from the Councilors that Kaos has a fortress just on the outskirts of the Cloudbreak Islands. But then again, this is someone more powerful than Kaos we're dealing with here. She could be expecting us to rescue Tessa. That place must be armed to the teeth. We could be heading into a trap."

"And what about the current Chieftess?"

"She's alright, but she's told me that Tessa is like a daughter to her. I think we have no other choice."

By this point, the village was recovering and the 80 Skylanders were heading to the Airdocks.

"But getting into that fortress could be easier said than done." Spyro continued. "Whiskers may not be able to get in, and I'm not sure if even Sharpfin's ship can withstand the defenses!"

"Oh don't worry. We're not taking MY ship." Sharpfin said, having overheard them. He turned to Flynn. "We're taking yours."

"Mine? The Dread-Yacht? But it's a total wreck!"

"Not anymore!" Sharpfin pulled off the tarp on the Dread-Yacht. Everyone was left in shock!

"Introducing the all-new Dread-Yacht 2.0!" Sharpfin announced. "Fully loaded with parallel titanium mounted twin CC engines, with power cycle liquid radiant coolant deployment!"

"WOWSERS! THAT IS AWESOME!"

"You also got a double set of triple amplified gramophones, with elf-made high-fidelity audio transfer, complete with a magical point-full decibel decay rate!"

"I DON'T EVEN KNOW WHAT THAT ALL MEANS!"

"And to top it off, a high-gloss candy-coated paint job, with leprechaun gold-plated trim for all the world to see!"

"AAAAAHHHHH!"

"Finally!" Pop Fizz yelled. "Say goodbye to the S.S. LOOK OUT!, and hello to the S.S. AWESOME!"

"This isn't even Mark 2!" Jet-Vac gasped. "She went all the way from Mark 1 to Mark 10!"

"I think they've even got rid of the curse and all the bad luck!" Hot Dog gasped. "No more racoons in the engine!"

"See, Flynn?" Spyro said. "THIS is what I was meaning by state-of-the-art airship that was ready for any situation! Now she really IS a beauty!"

"Sure right, you are!" Wash Buckler said. He turned to the others. "Okay, let's do this!"

Boarding the new Dread-Yacht, the Skylanders raced off to Kaos's Fortress. Sharpfin had told them an old friend of his was inside, keeping an eye on things.

Hopefully this operation could work.


	16. Kaos' Fortress

"You think this is the place?" Flynn asked.

"Yeah, I'd say so." Sharpfin answered. "We're getting close. Drop the ship into Spy Mode."

"Woah. Check that out, Spy Rise." Magna Charge chuckled. "Right up your alley."

"There's a Spy Mode?!" Flynn realized.

"Yep. And a hot tub." Sharpfin added. "Didn't you read the manual?"

"There's a manual?!"

"That would be a no, Sharpie." Spyro translated.

Nonetheless, Flynn flipped a switch, activating the ship's cloaking device.

"WOAH!" He yelled. "MY SHIP IS AWESOME!"

"Quiet, Mabu!" Stink Bomb shushed. "We don't want to lose the element of surprise!"

"Now let's see," Sharpfin said. "They've got to be holding Tessa in that big tower!"

"Yeah, obviously." Spyro chuckled. "I mean, what evil bad guy wouldn't?"

"However, they've got cannons on those towers!"

Spyro watched closely as he saw one of the cannons fire something.

"Huh? Sheep?" He asked. "Well, at least they have an Anti-Hugo system here."

"Who?"

"You'll meet him. Eventually."

"Well, I guess saying this place is armed to the 'sheep' would be a literal statement." Tree Rex said. "Hey, Sheepshooters. That has a nice ring to it."

The ship docked undetected, with the stealthy Skylanders (Stealth Elf, Stink Bomb, Trap Shadow, Spy Rise, etc..) getting off.

"We'll meet up with you once the defenses are down." Spyro whispered. "You guys do your sneaky ninja stuff."

As the team began creeping in, Trap Shadow noticed a spiked barrel. His senses told him that someone was hiding inside.

And just like that, the barrel sprung open, with someone peering out.

"Special Agent 321, designation Softpaw at your service!" He whispered. "Heard you needed to get over that wall. I'm the fox that can make that happen! Here, you'll need this." He tossed out a disguise. "I call this the Scout Hazards to Elude and Escape Poncho. Codename S.H.E.E.P. You'll need it to get fired into the inner areas. Meet you in the rendezvous point! Softpaw, going dark!"

"Well, Hugo would NOT agree to this plan." Stealth Elf said.

"You keep mentioning him." Stink Bomb pointed out. "He must be important."

"He is. He's the archiver back at the ruins of the Portal Master Citadel, outside of the Cloudbreak Islands. After this is all over, and when we finish our vacation, I might just take you and the others to see him and our other allies."

"And what does this have to do with sheep?"

"Hugo has a deadly fear of them. We don't believe his nonsense."

As they ventured deeper into the fortress, the team noticed some labs and the monsters mutated by experiments, such as Chompy Pastepetals, and a big one called Mr. Chompy. The fortress even had security in the form of Magic Spell Punks and new foes: K-Bots. These robots came in three models: Gloopgunners, Mineminers, and Splodeshards. They were easily dispatched silently. The team even used stealth transport devices, disguised as surfboards, to make their way through the fortress undetected.

Eye-in-the-sky bots patrolled some areas, yet the team could hide in the sheep disguises. Softpaw even aided the team with setting Spark Locks to explode! However, it wasn't long until…..

 _"_ _INTRUDER ALERT! DECONTAIMINATION SEQUENCE COMMENCING!"_

Realizing their cover was blown, the team managed to escape the rising goo and managed to destroy the second Sheep Shooter.

The last one eventually fell, as the others could see it blow up.

"They did it!" Spyro said. "Time to storm Kastle Kaos!"

"Good thing I brought the keys!" Flynn yelled as he opened fire on the front door, blowing it open. The other Skylanders hoped off to join the team.

"So, guess Kaossandra can't banish us this time!" Wash Buckler said.

"For such an old lady, she really doesn't look the part." Blast Zone added. "You think she'd have retired by now."

"Well, what are we waiting for?" Spyro said. "Let's show this ugly mother who's boss!"


	17. Motherly Mayhem

"Hello, you dearies." A voice called out. "I've been expecting you."

"So, you must be Kaossandra." Spyro said. "Your son's been a real pain in the last two years. And I bet YOU'RE the wicked witch responsible for all that."

"You may have bested us back at Woodburrow," Hex stated. "But just because we're on YOUR turf doesn't mean you have the advantage."

"Oh?" The woman snickered. "Of course, you must have come here for your friend. Oh, don't worry about her. My pet, Bubba Greebs, will keep her entertained while we have a little chat."

"What pet?"

Hearing noises upstairs, Spyro noticed Tessa fighting a big Greeble monster.

"Now, I'm not one to fight Kaos's battles for him." Kaossandra continued. "I'm not a big meddler, after all. But really? Failing to take over Skylands after so many tries? I just had to see what the problem was. And now I see it's been you all along."

"Ugh…." Hoot Loop groaned. "This magical energy….I've never felt anything like it before!"

"Oh, you really didn't think that Kaos was the strongest Portal Master on the side of darkness, did you?" Kaossandra laughed. "You may have defeated my son, but I AM a TRUE Dark Portal Master! And my power needs no equal! First, I shall take care of you, then I will claim all of Skylands for myself."

"…What? Isn't that-?"

"Sorry, Kaos dear. You had your chance. Now, prepare yourself for a battle you will NEVER FORGET!"

Suddenly, Kaossandra blasted forth dark magic that blew back all 80 Skylanders!

"Uhhhhhh…..Is everyone okay?" Spyro asked.

"I've felt worse…" Tree Rex groaned. The dragon noticed skid marks leading to where the Giants were now.

"Well, get ready." Spyro got into a battle position. "This is gonna be our hardest fight yet!"

"Now we shall see how much you have learned from Eon!" Kaossandra said atop her portal. "Raise the cages and unleash the beasts!"

Evilized creatures (yes, even Chompies) were released and began throwing themselves at the heroes. After a struggle, the Skylanders managed to de-evilize them all.

"You've think you've won?!" Kaossandra only laughed. "This is only the beginning!" And with a flash, she was gone.

"What the-?!"

"Where'd she go?!"

"Hang on, guys. I've got a plan." Spyro suggested. "Concentrate your magic. Weaken your connection with the portal and the Portal Master back on Earth, but DON'T sever it! If she can do that, then so can we!"

It was risky, but it was the only shot they had got.

With enough focus, the Skylanders found themselves in the space between realms. And of course, there she was.

"Hey! Worst Mom of the Year!" Spyro called out. "Did you miss us?"

"What?! How did you find me in here?!" She yelled. "It's not possible! Away from me!"

All of them retreated back into their own world before the connection was completely severed.

"Enough of this!" Kaossandra hissed. "Feel the power of the Darkness!" She fired a beam of dark energy at the Skylanders, who dodged it. Spyro noticed that, during their battle with the Evilized beings, two green crystals had been dropped onto the ground. He had an idea.

Tricking the beam into the crystal, Spyro made the beam shoot right back at Kaossandra!

"AGH!" She cried. "Very clever, but I am done toying with you here!"

The fight continued from an arena and into the throne room, where Tessa was still fighting Bubba Greebs. It was then that the monster noticed the Skylanders. She began throwing multiple Greebles at them, which they easily defeated before she joined the fight herself. Ultimately, she too fell to their combined might. Kaossandra unleashed her power once more, yet no crystals were in sight.

Tessa noticed her friends were in trouble. Quickly retrieving a knife, she threw it at the nearby mirror, knocking it down! Seeing this, Spyro knew it was now or never. He lured the beam right into the mirror, which began pulling Kaossandra into it!

"NOOOOOOOOOOOOO!"

In a white flash, Kaossandra found herself trapped in the mirror!

"You fools! What have you done?!"

"Served you your just desserts, that's what!" Spyro laughed as Tessa and Flynn ran inside.

"Kaos? Kaos?" Kaossandra pleaded. "Help mother, would you dear?"

"Yeah, where is the little twerp anyway?" Flynn asked.

"I dunno." Spyro said. "But I'm pretty sure Fantasm Forest wasn't the last we'd seen of him."

And of to answer his question, the giant portal lit up with maniacal laughter. The portal then revealed a holographic image of Kaos's head.

"Hello, stupids." He chimed. "While you have been foolishly wasting time with Her Royal Motherness, I have been filling the entire volcano of Mount Cloudbreak with Petrified Darkness, turning it into the Super Ultimate Evilizer of Ultimate Evil DOOM!"

Many gasps were heard.

"But….that means…..if it erupts…"

"GAH! I KNEW IT!" Spyro roared. "THIS WAS ALL A DIVERSION!"

"Now it is only a matter of time before the Darkness erupts all over Skylands! HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!"

"Kaos?!" Kaossandra gasped. "You put your own selfish desires in front of your own mother?! Oh, you really ARE my son. I'm so proud."

"Yes, yes, thank you." Kaos blabbered. "Enjoy your mirror prison of oblivion, Mother! And don't worry, Sky-losers! I'll be sure to come back and destroy you when I'm all powerful! HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!"

The image faded.

"Wow. No grief or tears or swearing for revenge?" Wash Buckler asked. "That's a first as well."

"Come on, Flynn!" Tessa yelled. "We have to find a way to stop him!"

"Righty-o!" Flynn said. "Bye, scary lady!"

And thus, the Skylanders rushed off to save Skylands once again!


	18. Cloudbreak Core

The mountain was pulsing with immense energy.

The four Ancient Elementals were around the massive volcano, yet Spyro felt like he should call out to them. Tell them to stop, that this was all a trap. But something told him that they wouldn't listen to him, even if they COULD hear him at all! The Dread-Yacht flew close with all 80 Skylanders in tow.

"Hurry, Flynn!" Tessa hissed. "The volcano could erupt at any moment!"

"Usually, I'd like to fly AWAY from a giant volcanic eruption," Flynn said back. "But that's just me."

"And me." Sharpfin added.

Tessa sighed. "Just hurry!" She yelled.

"Righty-o!"

The ship flew into the heart of the volcano, with Spyro watching to see if there were any enemy fleets just like last time.

…

Inside Mount Cloudbreak, Kaos and Glumshanks were putting the last of the Petrified Darkness crystals on the already huge pile.

"Uh, Lord Kaos?" The troll said, nervously. "I think we have enough…"

"Nonsense, fool!" Kaos bossed. "I can't take any chances! We need to make sure this volcano is thoroughly evilized before it erupts!"

"Well, y-yes, but I really don't see how all of this-."

"SILENCE, GLUMSHANKS!"

It was them that the cavern walls began glowing with purple magical energy. That could only mean one thing…

"Hurry!" Kaos yelled. "The magic is already starting!"

The forces of light rushed in through the cavern walls and saw the immense amount of crystals.

"Oh no." Tessa whispered. "Are we too late?"

"Not if I have anything to say about it!" Spyro growled.

It was then that Glumshanks added the last piece!

The heroes watched as the entire pile began to fall apart. Yelping, Kaos tried to make a break for it, but ultimately got buried in the pile!

"Uh…..oops?"

The troll awkwardly made his way down the tall ladder, only for it to break apart and send him hurling down.

But that wasn't the least of their problems.

Something moved inside the crystals. Something big. Something evil.

 ** _"_** ** _HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!"_** The twisted evil voice rang out! **_"YES, YES! I CAN FEEL THE DARKNESS FLOWING THROUGH ME!"_**

The Skylanders were horrified. Kaos had turned into a mega evilized golem-like monster!

 ** _"_** ** _PREPARE YOURSELVES, FOOLS, TO MEET YOUR UNIMAGINABLY EVIL DOOM! AT THE HANDS OF….SUPER EVIL KAOS! HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!"_**

"Alright guys, let's rock and roll!" Spyro roared. Helping the other channel the immense magic within the mountain, Spyro allowed Free Ranger, Night Shift, Zoo Lou and Grim Creeper activate their Legendary Forms as Star Strike and Hoot Loop became Enchanted, Fire Kraken became Jade, Rattle Shake became Quickdraw, Freeze Blade and Magna Charge became Nitro, and Eruptor became Volcanic. Meanwhile, Super Evil Kaos summoned forth dark copies of Slobber Tooth, Wash Buckler, Blast Zone, Spyro, and Stealth Elf! The final battle had begun!

 ** _"_** ** _NOW, WITNESS YOUR CRUSHING DE-FEET! HAHAHAHA! OH, YES I DID!"_** Super Evil Kaos laughed as he began stomping the Skylanders' area. Due to their immense size, the Giants were able to take on Kaos head-on!

"Avoid the feet! Aim for those toes!" Spyro ordered.

"Good idea! I can't even imagine the last time he trimmed them!" Wash Buckler said.

The team avoided the stomps and ultimately broke the toenails. Feeling the pain, Kaos yelled in anger and pain! **_"WHY YOU MEDDLING LITTLE-!"_**

"LOOK OUT!"

Spyro, Slobber Tooth, Eruptor, and Wrecking Ball were all grabbed by Kaos.

 ** _"_** ** _TIME FOR A LATE-NIGHT SKYLANDER SNACK!"_** Kaos laughed, before swallowing the group!

"Ugh! And I thought the Fire Viper had bad breath!" Eruptor whined. "I never wanted to go through that again!"

"Now I now what it feels like to be the bad guys I eat." Wrecking Ball moaned.

"Way ahead of you, grubby." Slobber Tooth said.

"It's not over yet!" Spyro said. "Let's give this literal big-head a really big toothache!"

The dragon headbutted the teeth as hard as he could, cracking the crystals on them!

 ** _"_** ** _BLEH, PLEH! I NEED SOMETHING TO GET THAT TASTE OUT!"_** Kaos began throwing in a few Geargolems inside. **_"AH! THAT, *COUGH* IS HOT!"_**

"Robots?! Since when do you need more iron in your diet?!" Spyro chuckled.

"Aw, gross!" Eruptor winced. "And I thought the Fire Viper had bad breath!"

Spyro managed to break the last crystal just as the last minion fell.

 ** _"_** ** _HMPH?! PTOO!"_**

Kaos spit out the group, with Spyro choosing to dive back down and give the creep a little head-bashing!

Seeing this, Kaos yelped and moved his head aside! This made Spyro fall right into his ear!

"Augh! Phooey! Gross!" He whined as he tumbled through. "Ugh….Where….?"

 ** _"_** ** _HAHAHAHAHAHA!"_** Kaos's voice rang out. **_"YOU MISERABLE FOOL HAVE MADE COLOSSAL MISTAKE! COLOSSAL, I TELL YOU!"_**

Spyro turned to see a purple brain with eyes looking right back at him!

 ** _"_** ** _BEHOLD, AS MY MAGNIFICENT EVILIZED BRAIN NOW BRINGS ALL MY BRILLIANT THOUGHTS TO LIFE! GLUMSHANKS, COME CLEAN UP THIS MESS!"_**

Seeing that the tank was invincible, Spyro baited the troll into chasing him before luring it off the cliff!

 ** _"_** ** _CURSE YOU, GLUMSHANKS!'_** The brain cursed! **_"EVEN IN MY HEAD, YOU'RE USELESS!"_**

The brain then threw more things at Spyro, such as Grumblebum Thrashers, Boom Bosses, Arkeyan Rip-Rotors, Cyclops Gazermages, airships, bombs, missiles, and even the most evil and diabolical thing of all: sheep with Kaos heads?!

"Note to self:" Spyro whispered, blasting the sheep. "Do NOT tell Hugo about this. He's gonna have nightmares for weeks."

After breaking many crystals, Spyro felt Kaos worked up something…

 ** _"_** ** _EH….AH…..ACHOO!"_**

With a heavy sneeze (possibly like the one that brought Star Strike here), Kaos spat out Spyro. The dragon landed with purple goo over him!

"UGH!" He groaned. "GROSS!"

When Spyro got up, he noticed something at the far end of the rocky ground. An ancient Arkeyan cannon! That just might work!

 ** _"_** ** _EH? WHAT IS THIS CONTRAPTION?! YOU CAN'T STOP EVIL!"_**

"Oh, I think I can." Spyro smirked before charging off. Suddenly, Kaos sent forth a beam of darkness from both hands! Spyro jerked back! Looks like he needed a distraction!

"Wash! Blast!" He ordered. "Get the other swappers and do your thing!"

"Alright, you heard him!"

The SWAP Force combined halves and powers, then began attacking Kaos! Wash Zone and Blast Buckler led the main charge, also helping Spyro reach the cannon while Boom Rouser, Free Stone, Rubble Jet, Doom Ranger, Stink Shift, Night Bomb, Rattle Drilla, Grilla Shake, Magna Loop, Spy Shadow, Hoot Charge, Trap Rise, Freeze Kraken, and Fire Blade distracted Super Evil Kaos. Only teamwork could win this battle!

Heck, even the other Core Skylanders combined their powers, and they were doing it right this time! Trigger Happy was on Jet-Vac, shooting coins from above! Pop Fizz threw potions onto the ground, and Eruptor's Lava Barf made the liquids explode! Eventually, Spyro, Wash Zone, and Blast Buckler got to the cannon.

"Alright, you guys ready the cannon and launch me right into that Kaos creep!"

Spyro hopped inside. Wash Zone lit his sword ablaze with his rockets and lit the fuse and Blast Buckler threw bombs with his tentacles to get Kaos's attention.

The cannon activated and charged up with the combined power of fire, water, and magic.

 ** _"_** ** _NO, YOU CAN'T DO THIS TO KAOS!"_**

"Correction: WE already did!" Blast Buckler taunted.

"Fire!" Wash Zone pointed forth with his sword.

The cannon shot Spyro out horns-first, the magic around him taking the form of a full-body worm with Spyro's head! His Wow-Pow power was being used to its maximum!

The worm let out a dragon roar as it smashed into the dark crystals on Kaos's head!

 ** _"_** ** _NOOOOOOOOOOOOO!"_** Super Evil Kaos wailed as he fell.

Spyro recovered from the immense power blast and landed right near the others, with the enemy minions in full retreat!

"Holy Moly, that was awesome!" Pop Fizz yelled. "I didn't even know you could DO that!"

"I'll let you in on a little secret." Spyro said. "Teamwork."

"You guys did it?" Flynn asked. "I mean, of course you did! BOOM!"

Suddenly, the entire area began slightly shaking.

"Uh, guys?" Eruptor asked. "That wasn't me…"

"The magic…" Spyro gasped. "The elementals….Uh oh."

"Aw man, I do NOT want to get banished again!" Blast Zone said. "We gotta get out of here!"

"Righty-o!" Flynn yelled. "This way to my ship!"

He began running off, with many Skylanders looking confused.

"Uhhh…"

"Whoops. We actually parked over here." Flynn said, now running the other way.

"Alright, those who can fly, get out now!" Spyro said, taking to the air. "Those who can't, get to the Dread-Yacht!"

The Skylanders quickly rushed out of the volcano, with the Dread-Yacht and the flying Skylanders heading at top speed. They managed to get out of the volcano just as it erupted!

Meanwhile, Spyro saw two figures, one small and black, another tall and green, fly out from the eruption.

The dragon laughed.

"BEST! VACATION! EVER!"

…

The festival was in full swing back at Woodburrow.

Even better, besides Tessa becoming the new Chieftess, the vacation was still in its first month, so the Skylanders could finally get the R&R they came here for!

"Well, we did it." Flynn boasted. "Skylands is safe once again, and if I might add, we were AWESOME!"

"And so were we!" Wash Buckler added.

"Well, of course, it goes without saying."

"So, what do you think of this vacation so far?" Spyro asked.

"It was way better than expected!" Flynn yelled. '"I saw a giant stone monkey, flew around on giant chickens, and there was an evil puppet show! AND the volcano replenished all the magic in Skylands! This couldn't get any better."

"Hey guys! I found something!" Boom Jet yelled, rocketing back with something familiar. Flynn gasped.

"MY MAGIC VOLCANO HAT!"

"It was floating around the skies near Mount Cloudbreak. Thought it was important and picked it up when we were getting out of there!"

"Ah, perfect-a-rino." Flynn sighed. "NOW this has been the most awesome adventure ever! Alright, make some room, here it comes…..ULTIMATE BOOM!"

The party continued on as Spyro went up to the stone pillars.

There, at the ancient portal, he met up with Master Eon.

 _"_ _Well done, Skylander. Thanks to you, the Cloudbreak Island have been saved, and the magic in Skylands has been restored!"_

"Yeah, but this isn't the end." Spyro said. "My adventure with the Skylanders and the SWAP force is only just beginning."

 _"_ _Indeed. For now, enjoy your vacation."_ Eon said. _"You have all earned it!"_


	19. Tower Of Time

It was their second month of their vacation, yet training was going ever more stronger.

Chop Chop was testing a new Arkeyan Crossbow, Rubble Rouser was training with a new Battle Hammer, Trigger Happy tested out the powers of the Sky Diamond, Stealth Elf was practicing disguises with the Platinum Sheep, and Tuk's Emporium even had a Groove Machine and a UFO Hat! Sparring was also being held at the Fiery Forge, Quicksand Quarry, Frozen Outpost, Rampant Ruins, Treacherous Beach, Blossom Islands, Tic Toc Terrace, and Quickdraw Corral.

Some Skylanders were also trying out Avril's Time Attack and Wheellock's Score Mode. Some SWAP Force Skylanders were trying out SWAP challenges while other Skylanders were undergoing bonus missions, such as finding the Greebles in sheep's clothing and stopping them, defeating the Greebles and destroying evil statues, closing the valves pumping Chompy sauce into water, destroying the giant harpoons in the Elder Fish sanctuary, defeating the head chef of the Greebles, pushing 6 cakes to feed Gobble Pods, collect fruit for the archeologists' expedition, freeing an airship from a Sand Monster's attack, catching thieves and retrieving stolen packets, turning off the Yetis' ice cream machines, bringing wandering ghosts to the right colored gates, freeing the peaceful ghosts from their cages, defeating armored Cyclopses to retrieve royal gems, recharging a power plant by collecting power cells, pushing sleeping turtles back into their nests, bring the stolen royal eggs back to the Queen of the Turtles, taking out Chompies and their Chompy Pods, retrieving the Kangarats' musical instruments, freeing Yetis stuck in ice cream, and defeating the Golems and setting turtles free!

The team also went on a secondary mission to stop an undead being called Count Moneybone from turning all in Skylands into zombies! They even paid a visit to Flynn's hometown of Boom Town (So THAT'S where he got his catchphrase!).

Pop Thorn was in the middle of resting in the Yard when he heard a massive flash! He woke up and saw some sort of magical clock tower just near him. Flynn and Tessa came running over.

"Wowsers! Where did this thing come from?!" Flynn asked.

"I don't know!" Tessa gasped. "It just sort of showed up!"

"Ah, nifty." Flynn said. "I bet it's awesome inside! Come on!"

"Wait, are you really thinking of going in there, Flynn?! It could be dangerous!"

"Too late. Once he sets his mind on something, there's no stopping him." Spyro said. "I'll go assemble a small team and check the place out!"

Pop Thorn agreed to be a part of this, and entered the tower.

…

Arriving from a clock-y transport, Flynn, Pop Thorn, Spyro, Hoot Loop, Double Trouble, Dune Bug, and Wind-Up found themselves in a clock-like town. The group wandered around until they found a timey looking Kangarat.

"Ah, I thought you were never going to come, Mr. Flynn!" The Kangarat said. "And you brought Skylanders! Excellent, excellent! I am the Timekeeper!"

"Uhh….how did you….?"

"Oh look! Someone who's finally heard of you, Flynn!" Spyro joked.

"Something is very wrong with the Tower of Time." The Timekeeper said. "It keeps turning backwards and sending us back to the past! I'm afraid if it isn't corrected, we'll be stuck in an infinite time loop!"

"And that's not good, right?" Hoot Loop asked. "Not the loops I'm used to. And none of us Magic Skylanders can't do anything with time!"

"Uh, that sounds confusing, kinda weird, and…kinda confusing."

Suddenly, a loud bong came from the nearby tower!

"Oh dear!"

The hands moved backwards rapidly and the area was engulfed in a bright flash!

When all cleared, the area seemed younger! And even more surprising, Spyro found himself without his red wings and his large horns!

"What-?! But….how….?"

"Oh, so that's what you meant!" Flynn gasped. "Yeah, this seems like a problem…"

"Whew. Well, good thing another Flynn didn't just appear." Spyro sighed. "I couldn't take the nonsense, and neither would Cali."

Another bong.

"Oh no. Here we go again!"

The hands went forward and another flash happened. Everything was back to normal, they were back in the present, and even Spyro had his look back!

"Well, glad that's over with."

"Hey, your clock tower has a giant robot bird on it!" Pop Thorn pointed out. "It's a cuckoo clock! Cool!"

"Giant ro….Oh dear."

"Hey, I think it's saying something!"

Even from this distance, the team could make out what the bird was saying.

"Citizens of Clock Town!" It was saying. "For years, I have put up with the constant bell-ringing of your annoying clock tower! But no longer! I'm taking over, and I've got this fabulous new suit, courtesy of my friends. Would you like to meet them?" The bird retreated inside as minions flew down.

"Hey, those are trolls!"

"Mechanical trolls, more like! Let's get them!"

"Hey, what does this hourglass-button-thingy do?"

Pop Thorn pressed, and all suddenly went black and white!

"Augh! What the-?!"

The pufferthorn looked around. He waved his wing in front of Flynn, who was still as a statue. He noticed the bridge was up, so he went across it and easily walloped the frozen trolls. Then, color flashed in and out, and with a flash, time began moving!

"What-? You-! I-?!"

"Something wrong, Spy?"

"Pop, you didn't tell me you had super speed?"

"Huh? I don't! All I did what hit that weird switch and everything stopped!"

"Ah, so you've discovered how the Time-Freeze switches work!" The Timekeeper said. "This might prove useful against that villainous Cluck!"

"Cluck? That small chicken in that mechanical bird suit?"

"Yes. He must be the one behind all this. You must stop him! However, the gears in front of the tower have been missing. We'll need them to get in. If I'm correct, they should be in the three Works here: Steam, Wind, and Water. You'll have to get them to stop Cluck and his Time Trolls!"

"You got it, Mr. Timekeeper, sir!"

And with that, the small group of Skylanders went off! Spyro and Pop Thorn would take the Wind Works, Hoot Loop and Double Trouble would take the Water Works, and Wind-Up and Dune Bug would take the Steam Works. On the way, they faced new enemies: Time Spell Punks and Clock Geargolems. Nonetheless, the team managed to retrieve the three gears and were picked up by Flynn.

Once inside the tower, the Skylanders took the lift up to the top and confronted Cluck.

"So, you're the ones stealing my gears." The bird laughed. "Well, I thought twice about facing you, and had the trolls upgrade my suit!"

"Alright, bird brain!" Spyro taunted. "I'm gonna literally roast you into next week! Heck, maybe even 2 years from now!"

With the battle commencing, Cluck flew up and crashed his suit into the ground, trying to squash the team. Pop Thorn dealt most of the damage, popping for offense and puffing for defense. Cluck even had a laser beam in his suit's chest and a force field up, but Spyro noticed that whoever built this thing had hidden a Time-Freeze switch for just an occasion!

With time literally on their side, the team was able to destroy the suit and defeat Cluck!

"Okay, okay," The bird groaned. "I give up. You win, Skylanders. FOR NOW! But I'll be back! Ha! You'll see! HAHAHA! You'll all see! You haven't seen the last of Cluck!" And even with those puny little wings, the bird was able to fly on out of there.

"Well, I guess I really DID roast him into next week." Spyro chuckled. "Or 2 years….or sometime, you know, in the future."

And with that, the team headed back to Woodburrow. It was time to enjoy what was left of their vacation while it still lasted.


	20. Sheep Wreck Island

It was now the third and final month of their vacation.

Wind Up and Bumble Blast had just finished sparring when Spyro came over.

"Hey, something just appeared at the Airdocks." He said. "I think you might wanna check it out."

As the three headed over, they noticed Flynn and Tessa already there. They seemed to be talking with a crab pirate near a portal gateway of some sort.

"Ah, a Skylander, eh?" The pirate said when he noticed them. "Well, Blind Beard's the name, and I've come to warn ye, so let ye be warned, the dreaded Sheep Monster be coming, and it means doom for us all!"

"Flynn, if there is a giant Sheep Monster out there somewhere," Tessa said. "Then you and a few Skylanders should with this guy and check it out! Just to be safe."

"I Cannae go back out there again!" Blind Beard yelled. "Eh, but I suppose that wouldn't be very pirate-y of me, so okay, you talked me into it! Shall we set sail, then?"

"Uh, sure." Spyro said. "I'll get the pirate Skylanders and we'll go check it out!"

…

Traveling through a vortex, Flynn, Spyro, Wind-Up, Bumble Blast, Wash Buckler, and Thumpback found themselves on a mysterious island. Maybe this was the Sheep Wreck Island Blind Beard was talking about.

"Hey, this place is full of sheep!" Wind-Up noticed.

"Man, this is like a nightmare Hugo must have." Spyro said.

"Hey there, little guys." Flynn said. "You don't look like monsters."

"No, but I bet THAT one does!" Bumble Blast pointed. In the distance was a giant sheep!

"Ah, this isn't good."

"Yep. Definitely Hugo's worst nightmare."

"Greetings, my loyal sheep!" The giant sheep bellowed. "It is I, the one and only Sheep Mage!"

The sheep then exploded into a cloud of dust, revealing an old man with a hand puppet.

"Hey, that's just like the Chompy Mage!" Thumpback pointed out. "Maybe the two of them are cousins. DISTANT cousins."

"For too long," The Sheep Mage continued. "We sheep have been pushed around, kicked around, and mistreated by the citizens of Skylands!" As he continued talking, the Skylanders hid while Flynn tried to blend in. "Yeah!" The Sheep Mage made his sheep puppet say. "We're always getting kicked on!"

"But no more!" Suddenly, the Sheep Mage stopped. Something was off about one of his…wait a minute.

"What's this?" He asked. "There appears to be an imposter among us! Whoever you are, you've seen too much, and now you can never leave! Take this!"

Suddenly, with a poof, Flynn was sheepified!

"…" After a brief silence, Wind-Up's jaw dropped.

"Well, this is embarrassing." Flynn said.

Bumble Blast had to keep himself from laughing.

 _Maybe that's why Hugo's been so terrified of sheep._ Spyro thought. _Has he seen this before? Does he know of the Sheep Mage? Was he telling the truth this whole time?! Oh, also, one more thing: DEFINITLEY DO NOT tell Hugo about this! He may not be able to sleep for who-knows-how long!_

"Now go, my sheep!" The Sheep Mage said, conjuring up a portal. "Go and spread sheepdom all throughout Skylands!" He made his puppet say, "Let the invasion begin!" before jumping through himself.

"Oh man, I must be dreaming." Bumble Blast snickered. "What are they gonna do, munch on all the grass and stare at all the clouds until we can't take it anymore! Also, SHEEP MAGE?! That has to be the lamest bad guy ever!"

"Well, lame or not, you all saw what he did to Flynn." Spyro said. "We gotta find that sheep creep and break his staff!"

"Wait, why the staff?" Wind-Up asked. "Don't we just have to beat him up and everything will go back to normal?"

"The staff gives him his power." Wash Buckler answered. "We snap it in half, he can't turn people into sheep, game over."

"Oh, got it."

"And whatever you do," A sheepy Flynn yelled. "DON'T TELL ANYONE ABOUT WHAT HAPPENED HERE!"

"Right. Especially Hugo. Way ahead of you." Spyro said.

As the team ventured throughout the islands, along with fighting some new Vortex Geargolem enemies, they eventually ran into the Sheep Mage, who never left at all!

"What's this? A Skylander, eh?"

"Prepare to meet your sheepy doom!"

The mage turned back into a giant sheep and began inhaling and exhaling, threatening to either eat the team or blow them into painful sea urchins. They managed to escape and press on, but time after time again they were confronted by the giant sheep.

However, after some help from Blind Beard, the team made it to the Altar of Worsheep, where the Sheep Mage awaited.

"You!" He yelled. "How did you-?! GAH! Never mind! THIS! ENDS! NOW!"

The Sheep Mage turned back into his giant sheep form and the Skylanders readied themselves. The battle plan was simple. They couldn't attack the mage directly. The main target was the magic staff!

After surviving many breath attacks, the Skylanders noticed Blind Beard running up.

"Here! Heave this at 'im, mateys!"

Wind-Up grabbed the bomb and threw it at the oversized wool warrior, who shifted back into his true form.

"He's down!" Spyro yelled. "Get the staff!"

Using his huge anchor, Thumpback slammed it down onto the staff, smashing it to pieces!

The energy within it exploded forth, knocking the Sheep Mage off the island!

"YOU HAVEN'T SEEN THE LAST OF MEEEEEEEEEEEEE!" He wailed as he fell.

Sheepy Flynn, who was watching all this, suddenly began to feel funny.

"Woah! What's happening?!"

Poof!

"Yes! I'm awesome again!" Flynn cheered, now back to his normal self.

"Yarr, there ya be, Flynn." Blind Beard chuckled. "What say we get out of here?"

"Good idea, Beard Buckle. I'd say our job here is done. BOOM!"

"Sure thing." Spyro yawned. "I've counted so much of these guys that I might fall asleep!"

The team then leaped into the vortex the staff left behind, which lead them back to Woodburrow.


	21. Epilogue

"Well, it's been one heck of a vacation." Spyro said. "But we all need to get back to it!"

"I reckon you'll be paying Woodburrow a visit every now and then, won't you?" Wash Buckler asked.

"Leaving you? Ha! You're Skylanders, too, you know! There's more to Skylands than just this and the Cloudbreak Islands. Why don't you gather the others and come with us?"

"Sure thing, dragon boy." Blast Zone said. "But, uh, there's one thing. What if we all can't fit on that mobile home of yours?"

"Home? Oh, don't worry about that!" Tree Rex said. "Go one, little guy. Tell 'em the good news."

"Well, Flynn's gotten word from Hugo and Cali that there's this new place that's recently begun construction." Spyro said. "It's gonna be called the Skylander Academy. It'll be where all new Skylanders are gonna be trained by the best of the best, one of them being yours truly, and our new home! Well, me and the others will be heading back to the ruins of the Portal Master Citadel to pack up and move on over! What do you guys say? Wanna tag along? Might be new adventures waiting just around the corner!"

"Well, you ARE the overall leader of the Skylanders." Wash Buckler said. "I'll tell Tessa of the news. Hopefully she'll establish some way of communication to the academy."

"Alright, but I gotta tell you," Spyro said. "The academy's gonna be a BIG place, so the overall construction might take over a year. But with your help, it might just get done a little ahead of schedule!"

When all was said and done, all of Woodburrow waved the Dread-Yacht goodbye as it sped off back home with all 80 Skylanders in tow.

And above all others, Spyro couldn't wait for what happened next.

To Be Continued In Skylanders: Capture And Unleash, the official novelization of Skylanders: Trap Team!


End file.
